Wicked Games
by violets-are-violet
Summary: "You ran off without me Gallagher Girl"/Because we all know that hot guys can seriously mess with a girl's head/ "I moved in four days ago" "So that was you making all the noise"/ "Say it, Cammie" I laughed, "Okay Zach, you're beautiful."/ series of oneshots/ -DISCLAIMED-
1. Wicked Games

**Wicked Games**

_:: I wish you would just swallow your damn pride for once and admit that you really do miss me::_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Cammie,<strong>

_The world was on fire_

_No one could save me but you_

Words are a very powerful thing. So are weapons. And standing there in the tombs, pointing that gun at those explosives, Cammie, good-bye was the last thing that I wanted to say to you. But I had to. You know that now.

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

My mother is a wicked person Cammie. But when I met you, you didn't see me for her. You didn't see me for evil. You saw me for me. Whoever that is. And that's the beauty in life. Finding yourself. Finding answers. Right?

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

_[This world is only gonna break your heart]_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

_[This world is only gonna break your heart]_

_With you_

_With you_

I was sent to Gallagher with a mission Cammie. More specifically an op. An assignment from Blackthorne. From Mr. Solomon. To protect you Cammie. From my mother. Joe told me to keep it simple though. Secret. You're never supposed to fall in love on the job Cam.

And I guess, in writing this letter to you, I should let you know, Joe's my father. I never got to tell you. I was never supposed to tell you. Secret. Nobody was supposed to know. Funny how when tragedy strikes, the truth comes out.

_What a wicked game you play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

Cammie, you made me feel so confused, though I masked it. You twisted my mind, played tricks on me every chance you got, and I loved every single minute of it. I played them right back, just to see your reaction, just to see your face, your frustration.

_What a wicked thing to say _

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_No, I want to fall in love_

_With you_

When you told me you couldn't run away with me Cammie, I know that it was too good to be true. But I wish that it would happen. I wish that we could run away and never come back. Ever.

_World was on fire_

_No one could save me but you_

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

You know that quote Cammie? "Love is a game two can play and both can win"? Well, I don't believe in it at all. One way or another you're going to lose. But in a good way. You have to lose something in order to gain something else. So both of you can never win. But both of you can lose. And win love.

_No, I want to fall in love _

_[This world is only gonna break your heart]_

_No, I want to fall in love_

_[This world is only gonna break your heart]_

_With you_

_With you_

_Nobody loves no one._

What I'm trying to say Cammie, is… I love you. And I always have. And I'm sorry that I'm not saying it in person but this piece of paper is all I've got at the moment. So, I just wanted to let you know Cammie. I love you.

-Zach

* * *

><p>My tears splattered the dirty hotel bedspread as I read the letter that had been sent to me. Somehow Zach had gotten a letter to me. I don't know how. I'd been on the run for answers for 3 months now, and had caught no surveillance. But over the course of these 3 months, I had become a <em>very<em> good wheel artist; having to do surveillance in cars, and _other_ vehicles.

I traced the last few words on the letter and whispered, "I love you too."

My now black hair whipped around as a figure in the back of my motel room moved and said, "I'm glad."

My eyes met green and the person came to stand in front of me. "You ran off without me Gallagher Girl." They wrapped me in an embrace.

"I know. I had to." I sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Zach asked, not letting me answer before covering my lips with his in a heated kiss. A loving kiss.

The kiss lasted for a while before we pulled back. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I missed you." I whispered.

He whispered back, "I missed you too. A lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. A Thousand Years

**A Thousand Years**

_::it takes being away from someone for a while to really see how much you need them in your life::_

* * *

><p><em>Heart beats fast<em>

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

I sit in my dorm at Gallagher thinking of only one thing. Cammie. Cammie is the one who holds all of us together at Gallagher. And without her, everything falls apart.

_One step closer_

Cammie is a great spy. She may possibly be the best out there in a few years. But everyone makes mistakes. And it's those mistakes that get you killed.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

She slipped up. The forger she went to had a security camera. She missed it. And we got her. And so I wrote her a letter. To let her know we were out there. Searching. Finding.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave_  
><em>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

And so when I discovered her location, I did the only thing that came naturally to me. I went to her. I needed her. I needed to see her. Touch her.

_One step closer_

Beauty is a strange thing. To all of us. Girls feel the need to look 'pretty' to get attention from boys or whoever, and guy feel the need to act 'pretty' or 'attractive' to get attention from boys. But Cammie didn't. She didn't need to look pretty to get attention. She already had it. Beauty in her own way, when she needed it, and when she didn't, she wasn't ugly or plain even. Just a chameleon. A beautiful chameleon.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

The letter that I wrote her was nothing but the truth. And as I watched her read it, no matter the color of her hair or eyes, the real Cammie came out. Sure she could dye her hair any color, wear contacts of any color, but Cammie's personality is unmistakably different. And that's what I love. She stands out, but she doesn't.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

When I heard her say 'I love you too' for the first time, something in me just exploded. And I had to come out of hiding.

_One step closer_

"I'm glad." When she whipped her head around, the pure joy that showed in her eyes just made me want to take her and kiss her. So I did.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Kissing Cammie is something that I've never felt before. I had never loved anybody in my entire life, and feeling this with Cammie just made me think more and more about how special she had to be to release this in me.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years_

So in my mind I had made a decision. If Cammie wanted answers, fine. But I'd be going with her to stand with her and help her be strong all the while.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_


	3. Ours

**Prompt: kgorange**

**Pairings: Zach/ Cammie**

**Type: Spies**

**Genre: Angst/ Romance**

* * *

><p><strong>Ours<strong>

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
><em>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<em>  
><em>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares<em>  
><em>But right now my time is theirs<em>

I made my way to the elevator, carrying the warm cappuccino that I just got from the Starbucks that they just happened to have at Langley. Flashing my CIA identification card at the scanner, I stepped inside, surprised that it was so crowded.

"Where you going?" A middle-aged man asked me. I looked at him skeptically before replying, "The Director's office." He pushed the button for me, and I made my way to the back of the elevator but not before saying, "Thanks."

It was quiet. Too quiet for a lot of people. But this is what we're trained for.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

"Come in Agent Morgan." The Director's voice travels down the hall from his office before I even step foot into it.

"Director." I say, giving him a nod and sitting in one of the chairs placed before his desk without his permission.

"Take a seat," he mutters sarcastically under his breath.

"Don't mind if I do." I reply in the same attitude he gave me. Then I get serious, "Director, I would like to be placed on an extraction op for the mission that Agent Goode is currently on. I need to know if he's oka-," The Director cut me off with a stern look.

"Agent Morgan, I would like for you to elaborate your thinking when it comes to your association with Agent Goode." The Director shuffles papers on his desk, doing anything but look me in the eye.

"Excuse me? Who are you to dictate who I associate with? Who are you to dictate my emotional life?" To angry to even look at him any more, I stalk out of his office.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

Glaring at everyone and everything, I order myself a slice of pizza in the lunch room. I sit down at a lonely table by the windows and glare, thinking about what my life would have been if I was just a normal 24 year old. I think again.

If I were normal I would never had met Zach. I shake off that thought and tear into the pizza.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

Across the room, I can see Amanda Stimple, the girl that Zach was with in the brief period when we broke up a couple years ago. She's laughing at some joke her new boyfriend said. When she feels my stare she turns and glares at me before turning back to him. I roll my eyes.

"Looks like someone's got a case of the angries. What's the matter darling?" Bex asks, taking a seat beside me. She's only at The Agency for two weeks because the Director wanted to take a look at her skills before deciding to put her on an op with us. She would be at MI6 right if not for that.

I give her a small smile and then say, "The matter is the Director."

She grimaces. "He's still not letting you on an op for Zach?"

I tear at my pizza again, "Nope."

_And you'll say_  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

"Oh darling, it'll be alright." Bex tries to comfort me but I'm obviously still pissed. "I'm sure he's alright. I mean, missing one call in could just have been a mistake. He could have forgotten." She tries to reason with me.

"Zach doesn't make mistakes like that, and he doesn't forget." I say angrily, getting up to throw away my napkin.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
><em>If it's wrong and<em>  
><em>Your hands are tough<em>  
><em>But they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<em>  
><em>With this song for you<em>

"Look Bex, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Drive around or something. I can't handle being here."

"Alright. Well call me when you get home, okay. Just wanna make sure you don't get in a wreck." She winks and then walks away, knowing I need my space.

I exit the building, noting the guards that are currently occupied with giving directions to a vehicle that had obviously taking the wrong route.

Getting into my car, I think about places to go and then settle on one. The mall. Best place for me to hide myself for awhile.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

As I walk aimlessly around the mall, I think about the last time I was at the mall. With Zach. When we were sophomores and he tricked me.

I smile, thinking about the sweet guy that offered me candy with his goofy smirk. He had never gotten braces as a child. And he has this one tooth on his upper jaw that slightly overlaps another one. Every time I see that smirk of his, I remind him about it and tell him I love his imperfections.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<em>

I enter one of my favorite stores at that particular mall. The book store. I had always loved going to a book store and sitting in the aisles, eavesdropping on people.

I walk over to the children's section and pick up a book about a worm and his apple. I grin, knowing that this is my all time favorite section in the store, just from all the memories it holds.

To an outsider, I probably look like a lunatic reading children's book, but to someone who knows me, I was in my own little world, reliving memories.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

"So, I hear you've been giving the Director some trouble." A voice drags me out of my thoughts and I turn around.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"It's nice to know you've missed me Gallagher Girl. I missed you too." Zach walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"You are one tough cookie to track through a mall, Cam." He winks at me.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I say, before pressing my lips to his, sighing in relief that he is home safe.

_But this love is ours_

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? REVIEW? :)<strong>


	4. Safe & Sound

**Prompt: Moonlight1258 & **No name

**Pairing: Cammie/Zach**

**Type: Spies**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe &amp; Sound<strong>

"She said she wouldn't go on any more missions." My voice sounded almost ghostly as I sat next to her gravestone at the Langley cemetery.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Cam, you never know. The Director might have forced her into it. She might have-," I cut him off.

"She promised!" I screamed as I leaned into his shirt, covering it with tears.

I whispered to him, "After Dad died, she promised she wouldn't go. She promised she wouldn't leave me." I sobbed again and Zach stroked my hair, hugging me tightly.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

"And I missed the funeral. I can't believe myself. I should have-,"

"Gallagher Girl, there is no way you could have known that she was put on a mission." Zach tried to comfort me, but I was grieving too much.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<em>

"She's gone, Zach. She's gone." The tears ran down my face faster as I whispered what no one else could. "First it's Dad, now her. Why?"

"I don't know Cam. Your Mom was the best of the best. And that's what she'll be remembered for."

When Zach murmured those words, I thought back to my sophomore year when Joe Solomon had told us that we'd be lucky to even come back with a body. Then I thought again.

"Zach, who else was on that mission? I know there was someone else. And I _know_ you know." I look up into his green eyes and he looks away.

"It's best if you don't know Cammie..." He trails off and more tears run down my face.

"Please." I whisper.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

His face is grave as he whispers, "Joe Solomon."

I nod. I already suspected the answer, but I couldn't say it. "Did he... did he make it back?" _Alive_?

"Yes, Gallagher Girl. He did."

I stand up. Zach looks at me knowingly. "Let's go pay Joe a visit. Shall we?"

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<br>Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,_

My whisper hangs in the air as Zach takes my hand and we exit the cemetery.

"I love you, Mom."

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was a little shorter than most of my stories.. but REVIEW? :) And leave a song! :)<strong>


	5. Revenge is Sweeter

**Prompt: SingWithAPassion**

**Pairing: Macey/Preston**

**Type: Spies**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge is Sweeter<strong>

I sit here in my apartment, feeling numb, thinking of what we could have had.

_I saw it in the news  
>You told me they were wrong<br>And I stood up for you  
>'Cause I believed you were the one<em>

You told me that the stories were false. That you hadn't slept with another woman. That you hadn't gotten her pregnant. And I believed you. And you lied.

_You had all the chances in the world  
>To let me know the truth<br>What the hell's wrong with you?_

I'm the Senator's daughter. I am a CIA legacy. My life isn't supposed to be this shitty. Well, congrats Preston. You just proved me wrong.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
>Do you even care what I'm going through?<br>Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
>You're right there but it's like you never knew me<em>

And that day, when I came home to _our _apartment and your little girlfriend was there with a swollen belly, you still denied it. I don't even know you anymore.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
>That you gave up on me to be with her?<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

It killed me to hear your lies, your stories. And when I left that apartment, what was left of my broken heart stayed there.

_I'm so mad at you right now  
>I can't even find the words<br>And you're on the way down  
>I can't wait to see you burn<br>You try to make me hate that girl  
>When I should be hating you<br>What the hell's wrong with you?_

And then, when you finally told me the truth, you blamed it on _her_. You told me that she was the one who wanted a child. Well, I'm pretty sure you have a dick, and know how to use it. And you did, that's for sure. She's just a girl. Only nineteen. What the hell is your problem?

_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
>I guess that you'll find out when you're no one<br>Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

So, yeah. I just sit here, thinking of all the good memories that we had. Of the future that we could have had. There's a knock at the door.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
>Do you even care what I'm going through?<br>You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
>You're right there but it's like you never knew me<em>

I get up slowly, not bothering to smooth down my hair or wipe off my eyes. Opening the door, I see standing there is one of my favorite people in the world. Dustin.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
>That you gave up on me to be with her?<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

I smile for the first time in a week. "Hey," I croak. He gives me a hug. "You look like shit, Mace."

"Ha. Ha. I feel like it."

He comes in and I sit with him on the couch.

"But seriously, you okay?" He asks, and I shake my head no. He comes closer and says, "Well, maybe I can help with that." Then he presses his lips to mine and I feel a spark that I've missed for quite a while. I pull back and smile.

Oh. Did I mention that Dustin is Preston's brother? No? Well, yeah, he is.

_Revenge is sweeter than you_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Any more prompts from anyone? I can't continue without them!<em>**

**_REVIEW? :)_**


	6. Red Solo Cup

**Prompt: SpanishGallagherGirl**

**Pairings: Zach/ Grant/ Jonas**

**Type: Spies**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Solo Cup<strong>

Grant, Jonas and I were headed to our favourite bar named the 'CockPit' for my bachelor's party. I had ask Cammie to marry my not two months beforehand, but Macey wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible since she was the planner and she loved weddings. Plus, she had a mission coming up and didn't want to miss the wedding.

_Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
>From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals<br>And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
>If you prefer drinkin' from glass<em>

I only wanted the 'party' to be small, so it was just the three of us. Just enough. Grant sat down at the bar and ordered three beers. He and Jonas lifted their cups and yelled, "To Zach! Hope you get some action in this marriage! You won't have another one, knowing Cam." They took a large drink and handed me my cup. I grinned, thinking of how great mine and Cam's marriage would be.

_Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
>In fourteen years they are decomposable<br>And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
>Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!<em>

Three girls dressing very risqué waltzed over to us. I turned to the guys. "You got me strippers?" Grant chuckled and nodded. Jonas replied, "Dude, it's your last night as a free man! Enjoy it!"

One of the strippers came over and sat on my lap. "Hey babe. You wanna take this party somewhere else?" Grant wiggled his eyebrows.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

"No, thanks." I replied. "But I'd appreciate it if you left my lap." I raised my eyebrows and she huffed and got off and I ordered another drink.

"Let's do some body shots ladies!" Grant shouted at them and immediately ordered up some shots. He dragged me over to the counter and pushed me down, laying on my back.

"Grant?" I asked. "Dude, enjoy it." Was all he said and one stripper, named Bambi, nearly ripped my shirt off as she poured a shot on my stomach and drank it.

_Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
>But I really hate how you're easy to crack<br>Cause when beer runs down, in front of my back  
>Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky<em>

Jonas was thoroughly enjoying his body shots, as did Grant but I wasn't into it. If anyone was gonna do body shot on me, I'd want it to be Cammie. Good idea, maybe I can get her to do some on the honeymoon….

_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
>Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written<br>On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'  
>On them, to help me get lucky<em>

"Guys, I think I'm going to do a rain-check tonight. I'm not really feelin' it." I got up but Grant caught my shoulder. "Zach, dude, come on. At least dance a little." He pulled me onto the dance floor and I could remember Cam's words before I left. _Enjoy yourself_, she had whispered.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

Grant, Jonas and I danced with everyone, until another woman came up to me. She started dancing with me and then tried to drag me into one of the back rooms by my tie. "Come, on baby. Enjoy yourself." Somehow, the words sounded so much better coming out of Cam's mouth.

Can't these women let up? Can't they see my engagement ring? I pulled away. "No thanks. I have somewhere to be."

_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
>But only you red will do for this fellow<br>Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
>And you are the Fruit to my Loom<em>

I caught up with Jonas and Grant and let them know I was going home. They finally gave up on trying to get me to stay, and they seemed to get the hint that I wanted to go home to my fiancé.

_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
>More than amazing, you're more than fantastic<br>And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
>When I look at you and say:<br>"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
>You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)<br>Thank you for being my friend"_

When I arrived at mine and Cam's apartment, I could hear the TV on and saw the light of it through the windows. I narrowed my eyes. Cammie never left anything on this late. I slowly unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped inside.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

I sighed when I saw her curled up on the couch with a blanket. She waited up for me. Smiling, I walked over to her and shook her.

"Cam." I whispered. She immediately responded. She shot up and looked around wildly, bed head hair flying. "Who? What?" Then she looked at me. I laughed. "It's just me Cam."

She smiled and sank into my arms when I held them out. Her head fell into the crook of my neck.

"What are you doing home? Grant told me guys would be out later than-," she looked at the clock, as if she didn't already know. "11:35." She then raised her eyebrows, wanting an explanation.

I smiled and picked her up, bridal style and she giggled. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Let's just say; I'd rather be home with my fiance."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this fills your expectations :) I'm still not too sure about it, but I thought the song was perfect.. So, here you are :D<strong>

**Leave me a song prompt! :)**

**REVIEW? :)**


	7. Bulletproof

**Bulletproof**

_::i wish i could take back all the tears you caused me, and fucking drown you in them::_

* * *

><p>I stood outside, in the rain, staring at the walls of the Gallagher Academy. Wishing I could be inside those walls, watching Cammie, no matter how bad it hurt.<p>

_Been there, done that messed around  
>I'm having fun, don't put me down<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

Dillon came up to me and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Dude," he said, "Forget her. She's a _Gallagher Girl. _You can't be with her. She's not-,"

"Dillon, I know. It's just that.." I trailed off, looking at the walls again, wishing I had the power to make them fall down.

He finished my sentence. "It's just that you're not over her." I nodded, knowing that it was the true. The awful, wonderful, painful truth.

_I won't let you in again  
>The messages I tried to send<br>My information's just not going in_

He turned me away from the Academy using his shoulder.

"Come on. It's DeeDee's 16th birthday party tonight. And I know she wants you there." He waggled his eyebrows.

I raised my eyebrows at him thinking, _DeeDee will never be Cammie. You can't replace a true love. No matter how much it hurts._

_Burning bridges shore to shore  
>I break away from something more<br>I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

I turned away from him and back to Gallagher. I could see the faint glow of lights in the distance and wondered what Cammie was doing. Probably eating.

Dillon's voice pulled me out of my daze, "You are _pathetic_. Come on. I'm sure you'll see her again."

I smiled slightly at that thought, _Yes I will, won't I? _"Alright Dillon. You win. Where's DeeDee's birthday party?"

_Has Cammie ever had a birthday party? When's her _real_ birthday?_ I wondered as we walked away.

_Been there, done that messed around  
>I'm having fun, don't put me down<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

Dillon replied, "I'm pretty sure it's at the roller skating place. You know, the really old, antique one?"

I nodded. I had thought about taking Cammie there once. She might've like it; old pictures of Marilyn Monroe and others lined the walls and there was a huge disco ball.

Maybe seeing DeeDee will help me get over Cammie.

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<em>

"Come on Dillon. Let's go tell DeeDee Happy Birthday." I punched him the shoulder and he grinned.

"Let's go, man."

And with that, we turned a corner and I gave one last fleeting glance at the Academy and its walls. Walls forbidden to outsiders, walls forbidden to civilians. Walls forbidden, period. To protect whatever secret they were hiding.

_I won't let you turn around  
>And tell me now, I'm much too proud<br>To walk away from something when it's dead_

"DeeDee, hey!" Dillon's voice boomed as we entered the roller rink and saw the birthday girl herself smiling like no tomorrow.

"Hey Dillon. Hi Josh. Thanks for coming." I don't know about you, but it seemed as though that last remark was to me. _Only_ me.

I smiled at my best friend. "It's good to be here DeeDee."

_Do, do, do your dirty words  
>Come out to play when you are hurt?<br>There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

She smiled back. "Can I talk to you Josh?"

Confused, I followed her to the vacant kitchen and she hopped onto the counter.

Looking at her shoes and then finally back at me she said, "So, I know you're having a hard time with Cammie….," she trailed off not looking at me.

Hopping up to sit next to her, I threw my arm around her shoulder, "And?" I asked.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
>And life's too short for me to stop<br>Oh baby, your time is running out_

She looked back up at me and smiled gently. "And I want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk, or anything. You're my best friend and I don't like seeing you hur-,"

In the next instant I surprised the both of us when I pressed my lips to hers. Pulling away I said, "DeeDee I'm sorry, I -," A soft pair of lips pressed to mine and cut me off.

When we pulled back she smiled.

_I won't let you turn around  
>And tell me now I'm much too proud<br>All you do is fill me up with doubt_

Smiling back at her I thought, _you know, maybe this whole heart break thing won't be as bad as I thought._

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: krorange<strong>


	8. You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?

**Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?**

_::the only guy that will ever be good enough for you is the one who thinks he doesn't deserve you::_

* * *

><p><em>We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof<br>Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume<br>All I could think about was my next move_

It was summer after junior year and everyone was worried about Cammie. Well, not to be selfish or anything, but I was hoping to hear from Jonas.

We gotten pretty close sophomore year and little did anyone else know, he had visited me during that summer.

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

I smiled at the memory and then burnt my hand on the bag of popcorn I had just pulled from the microwave. "Ouch!" And then I dropped it, of course. "Oopsie daisy!"

I went over to the side of the fridge and pulled out a broom and started sweeping.

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I like you a lot<br>But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

"Need some help with that?" A familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts and I slipped on a piece of popcorn, falling to the ground.

A strong pair of arms caught me and I stared up into the dark blue eyes I had gotten used to seeing.

"You okay, Lizzie?" He asked and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Jonas! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I'd thought I'd stop by," He winked and I looked at the boy who had used to be as clumsy as me and saw the changes that had taken place.

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
>Except for that long one after that<br>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand<em>

He was no longer the skinny, lanky kid I had danced with. No longer wearing glasses. And when I looked at him, he seemed kind of _hot_.

"Thanks for the compliment Liz," he whispered and before I could reply he kissed me.

"It's really good to see you," he said when we had finally pulled away.

Ii stood up straight. "It's good to see you too." He laughed just as Mom walked through the door.

"Jonas!" She screamed and gave him a hug, "What a nice surprise!"

_So I took a chance  
>Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee<br>And you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

"Uhh, Mom? Could you, let go before you strangle him?" I asked in embarrassment and Jonas chuckled.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Sutton." He stated.

She rung a wash cloth in her hands and said, "Oh, do call me Miranda!" Her southern accent was much stronger when she said that and I buried my face in my hands.

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I love you a lot<br>I think we've got a real good shot  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

I grabbed Jonas' hand and pulled him away from my mother. "Mom, Jonas and I were just headed down to the basement."

My parents had installed a lab into the basement for my sixteenth birthday, so I usually spent most of my time down there.

"The basement?" Jonas asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see."

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<br>And your momma cried  
>When you walked down the aisle<em>

We entered the lab and Jonas' eyes went wide.

"You have your own lab?" He asked in astonishment and immediately went over to my supplies of hydrochloric acid and bottles of most of the alkaline earth metals on the periodic table that was _very _hard to get.

I ran, excited to show him all of my lab instruments, but instead being Liz Sutton, I slipped in a puddle of water that had gathered in the middle of the floor next to a mop.

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
>I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil<br>And saw your pretty smile and I said  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

Jonas was too busy looking at all of my stuff to notice my fall. I groaned and rolled over whispering, "Oopsie daisy."

That was when Jonas had finally noticed. He ran over and knelt beside me. "You okay Lizzie?" He asked and I tried to sit up.

"Ughh.. I think I hit my head." I muttered and his eyes glowed with worry.

"Jonas, before I leave this world, I should tell you…" I grumbled laying back down.

Jonas leaned down do I could whisper in his ear. "Tell me what, Liz?"

I grinned, "Tell you that you are very easy to trick!" I laughed and jumped up and ran over to the nearest counter and leaned against it, trying to act suave.

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>Look at all the love that we got<br>It ain't never gonna stop  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

Jonas glared. "That was a dirty trick Liz." I laughed.

"Oh please! You know you love me! Are you going to kiss me or not, silly?" I asked and he came over and kissed me, very long and gentle.

I smiled when we pulled away and so did he.

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: kgorange<strong>


	9. Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

_::love isn't always an emotion; it's a choice::_

* * *

><p>Being on a mission with Grant Newman is <em>not <em>something to take for granted- pun intended.

There are three things that makes being with Grant- especially on a mission- hard.

Reasons Why Being With Grant Newman Is Difficult

A list by Rebecca Baxter:

1. The gorgeousness. Because we all know that being with a hot guy _seriously _messes up a girls brain.

2. The stupidity. I mean, how hard is it for men to use chivalry? It makes no sense to me why men have to act like bloody twits all the time.

3. The lovableness (A word now in use by Rebecca Baxter). Because when you're with a guy and they're hot and they like you, it's kind of hard not to like them back. Especially when they're sweet.

_Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<em>

Sure, we were told to be wary of the Blackthorne Boys. That we should watch ourselves around them because we might get hurt. But do you know how hard it is to avoid a person that you're on a mission with? Very hard. Very very hard.

_But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melts into the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

"Grant Newman! Is there a reason why your fat-ass is touching my ass?" I screeched in rage that we had to fit on _one_ bed. Especially when that one bed was twin sized.

"Uh, sorry Bex but this bed is kind of small-,"

I cut him off, "Then sleep on the floor or couch, idiot!" He grumbled, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Fine, fine." And then I felt the soft duvet being pulled off of me. Oh hell no.

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

"Alright, Duchess. Enter the building in five, four, three, two, one-go!" Grant said into comms and right as I entered the building it exploded.

I flew back and hit the ground with a thud. "Bloody hell, Grant! Can you do anything right?"

"Sorry Duchess."

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

"Psst, Bex. _Bex_. BEX!" Grant yelled into my ear.

I shot out of bed. "WHAT?"

"Well, the couch is realllllly cold and the floor is dirty. Can I-,"

"Come on, moron. Can't have you freeze on the mission." I scooted over and he got into bed and pulled me into his arms. "Thanks Bex." He whispered.

"Um Grant?" I whispered back.

"What?"

"Get your arms off of me!"

"Sorry."

_Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<em>

The next night, the hotel was hosting a party. So, naturally, Grant and I went.

"So, you know I was thinking about _work_ and-," I got cut off as a door hit me in the face. Grant opened the door back up and ran out.

"I'm so sorry Bex! I didn't mean to." He sat on the ground next to me.

"Didn't mean to?" I growled, "Why couldn't you just open the door for me like a gentleman?"

Grant sighed. "Come on. I'll take you back to the room. Can you walk?"

I tried to stand and failed miserably. I had a concussion. "Bloody _hell_." I whispered.

Suddenly I was scooped up into strong arms and being carried away from the party. I smiled secretly and turned my head into Grant's chest.

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
>And in this world of loneliness<br>I see your face  
>Yet everyone around me<br>Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

"Okay Duchess; I know for sure this time that the building won't explode. Enter in three, two one- go!"

When I entered the building this time, everything went without a hitch. I grinned. It would be like Grant to check and make sure the second time around.

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

"Bex, would you stop snoring?" Grant's voice pulled me from my slumber.

"Excuse me, Grant? I don't snore." I mumbled, trying to get back to sleep.

"On the contrary Bex, you do."

"No I don't. Stop being so-,"

And suddenly, Grant was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. And it felt _nice_.

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

The next day, we had a meeting with the arms dealer that we were targeting. We went with the covers of 'Mr. and Mrs. William Carrington'.

"So, Mrs. Carrington-," The heavy set man started.

"Please, call me Sarah." I said in my American accent and flashed him a smile.

"So, Sarah. I was thinking that you and I could go and discuss this in another room?" He smiled nastily, and I mentally gulped.

Grant interrupted. "Excuse me, mister..?"

The man looked at Grant. "Mantani."

Grant cleared his throat. "Mr. Mantani, it would be a pleasure to continue this meeting in this room. We have a lot to discuss." Thank you Grant.

"Mr. Carrington, I think your wife and I have a lot more to discuss than the three of us." Mantani then grabbed my arm and tried to drag me out the door.

Then there was a shout, "Bex!" Grant yelled and my eyes went wide.

Then there was a shot.

And then I fell.

_And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<em>

0200 hours: _Beep. Beep. Beep_. The sound of hospital monitors dragged me from a drowsy sleep.

"Doctor, she's waking up." A nurse said.

"Put her back down. We aren't finished with the surgery."

0800 hours:

"Bex, baby, please wake up. I need you." A familiar voice drowned in my ears and I fell back asleep.

1200 hours:

A hand was holding mine. I opened my eyes to see the tired red ones of Grants.

"Were you _crying_, Grant Newman?" My voice was scratchy and he handed me a Styrofoam cup with water.

I quickly downed it and he said, "No. I just haven't slept."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Grant looked at our entwined hands.

I whispered, "What happened Grant? What went wrong? I don't remember."

He looked at me with sad eyes. "I slipped up and said your name. One of Mantani's men shot you- four inches away from your heart. I'm so sorry, Bex. So sorry-,"

I leaned over painfully and pressed my lips to his.

_I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

"Be quiet, moron." I whispered before kissing him again.

He pulled away and smiled.

"I wasn't done with you, Newman."

He chuckled and said, "I love you Bex Baxter."

"I love you too, Grant."

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: BaconRules101<strong>


	10. Stronger

**Stronger**

_::head up, stay strong, fake a smile, move on:: _

* * *

><p>Rebecca Baxter sat on the ground outside of her families' town house in London. She was only seven years old, but she could understand what was going on.<p>

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<em>

Her parents were yelling at each other, and her dad suddenly stormed out of the house, suitcase in hand.

Her mother came running out, tears streaming down her face, "Abe!" she cried weakly and then saw her daughter watching from the sidelines.

"Bex, baby. Come here," Grace Baxter called and young Rebecca ran over to her mother, long hair swinging.

Her mother tucked a stray piece of hair behind her daughters ear as Rebecca asked, "Where did Daddy go?"

Grace shook her head, "He's…. he'll be back, Bex. He'll be back." She could only hope.

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

Two years later, on Rebecca's ninth birthday, they (Rebecca and Grace) hosted a birthday party that all of her friends came to.

"Hey Bex," Cammie trotted up and look at her long time best friend. Then she noticed something.

"Bex, where's your dad?" Cammie asked, taking a seat next to Bex on the porch stairs.

Bex looked at Cammie, "Oh he's, you know…. He'll be back." She could only hope.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

When Cammie and Bex were eleven, two years after that birthday party, Cammie's dad was pronounced MIA.

When Cammie and her mother showed up on the Baxter's doorstep, Bex was there for her. She understood what it was like to lose a loved one.

Suddenly Bex was furious. She stormed up the stairs and into her mother's study.

Her eyes and voice dripped with venom, "I want answers. And I want them _now_."

And so Grace Baxter nodded, knowing that the time had finally come.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

"You- you mean, he _left _us? You guys got a divorce and never told me?" She was suddenly so upset that she ran down the hallways, tears streaming down her face.

Grace sighed. She had hoped that Bex wouldn't have this type of reaction. But then again, you can only hope.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Bex swung her fist, full force onto the punching bag muttering, "And that was for leaving us." She swung again, "And that was for-,"

"Do you really think it's necessary to take out anger on the punching bags? They're supposed to be our friends." Grant Newman leaned against the frame of the door, making a lame attempt at cracking a joke.

Bex unwrapped her hands, "Hey Grant."

"Hey Bex. I was wondering, do you think you could show me that move that Cam's aunt used in the Czech Republic when she took out that gem dealer?"

Bex grinned and nodded. Then she went over to grab one of the hula hoops that hung on the walls.

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

Bex quickly pulled the hula hoop around Grant's neck and twisted it as he fell to the ground. She wasn't expecting him to take her down with him. She wasn't expecting to fall on top of him. And she definitely was expecting him to kiss her. On the lips. In the middle of the P&E barn.

"Bex!" Cammie's voice called from outside, "Have you seen Grant? Zach needs him for something!"

Grant and Bex quickly scrambled away from each other and he stood up grinning a goofy grin and she looked away.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

Bex sat in one of the comfy chairs in the library, flipping through the pages of _Vehicular Surveillance Through the Ages: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly._

Bex looked up as Headmistress Morgan strode into the library on a beeline towards her.

Mrs. Morgan placed a hand on the back of Bex's chair and glanced at the book.

"Bex, we have…. Attained information about your father." Cammie's mother finished quickly seeming as though she didn't want to say the words in the first place.

Hope suddenly glowed in Bex's chest that her father might come back to them. She dismissed it quickly and told Mrs. Morgan, "I won't need to hear it, thank you." She nodded at her politely and Mrs. Morgan exited the library.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

Slamming the books' covers together in a very non-ladylike manner, she placed it on the table and ran to her suite.

The door banged opened as she entered and she smiled. A perfect, genuine smile that her roommates had missed for quite a while.

"Girls," Bex announced, "It's movie night." She then grabbed her three best friends and dragged them out the door to the TV room, putting on the sappiest, most romantic movies they could find.

And as Bex shoved popcorn into her face, all she could think was, _Dad, I'm over you. You won't be a part of my life ever again._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Natalie<strong>


	11. I'm Going Home

**I'm Going Home**

_::a mother holds her children's hands for a while, their hearts forever::_

* * *

><p><em>Mama please don't go<br>Won't you stay here for one more day  
>I've been your boy for so long now<br>There's so much I still have to say_

Cammie Morgan began packing a small suitcase of clothes for her mission. Her husband, Zach sat on the edge of their bed, looking at her with love, and security.

Their little boy, Matthew Joseph, sauntered into the room holding a teddy bear. He climbed into the suitcase and looked up at Cammie.

"Mommy? Why do you have to go?" he said in his three-year-old voice.

Cammie stopped packing and stared at him, a slight smile on her face.

"Because sweetheart, you're too young." Zach knew that she was lying. That she would never want Matthew to do their line of work.

Matthew laid down in the suitcase. "But look Mommy! I fit good! I could come in your bag!" He shuffled, scrunching his little body so that all of him was inside the suitcase.

Cammie and Zach's laughter mix as Cammie grabbed Matthew and hugged him to her chest.

"You can't go, sweetie. Maybe next time," She looked at Zach after she said that and they were both thinking the same exact thing, _maybe never_.

_Sky rips open, and I hold my heart in my hand  
>Like a soldier on his very last day<br>Cried myself to sleep that night, and I listened  
>As I heard the angels sing<em>

Twelve year old Matthew Joseph good sat on the porch of her family's home, his chin sitting in his hands as his elbows were propped on him knees.

He father came out of the house and sat next to him. "You know, sulking isn't going to help her."

Matthew's head snapped up to look at him and he glared, "Then what? What's going to help her? I've been waiting nine years for her to come back. What am I supposed to do?" Tears slid down his face but he wiped them away quickly, not wanting to show weakness.

Zach put his arm around his son's shoulders. "We wait, Matt. All we can do is wait."

Inside, Matt's aunt Liz was making cookies, and on the calendar next to the fridge it read March 21st.

It was the nine year anniversary of him mom becoming MIA.

_Sha la la la Sha la la la, I'm going home.  
>Sha la la la Sha la la la, I'm going home.<br>Something inside makes me scream  
>How could God take you from a little boy<em>

_He'll be alright, he's by my side  
>He's no little boy, he's my pride and joy<em>

Cameron Morgan sat in a chair, hands tied behind her back as she glared at the woman standing in front of her. Her mother-in-law. Her child's grandmother. Her husband's mother.

"Dearest Cameron. You don't have to be difficult. Just tell us what we need to know and you're free to go." The woman put her face in front of Cammie's and Cammie spit on it.

"I will tell you nothing." Cammie said, dead calm.

The woman gestured to two guards and they left and came back with an electric chair. Cammie gulped and thought_, I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be strong. For Matthew. For Zach._

_Summer on the radio and the phone rings  
>And it was Jeanette<br>She said boy we had to let her go  
>I begged her no, no not yet<br>You left six of us to fend for ourselves_

Four months later, it was the fourth of July and the Goode's were having a party. Anything to distract their minds from the missing piece.

Later that night, fireworks were let off and in the silence between setting them and them going off, there was a single phone call.

Matthew darted into the house before his father could and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mr. Goode?" a voice questioned from the other line.

Matthew glanced around before replying, "Yes?"

The voice paused before saying, "Mr. Goode, I'm afraid we have some tragic news. Agent Morgan was pronounced KIA earlier today. I'm so sorry for your loss."

After a long pause, the phone line went dead and Matthew dropped the phone to the floor, frozen to the spot, shocked.

Hearing the clatter of the phone, his father came running in. "Matthew! Son, what is it?" Zach asked, seeing his frozen son.

_I guess it's part of someone's master plan  
>I see you laughing, you're my best friend<br>You're the light of the lamb, and I cried  
>as the angels sing<em>

Matthew was still not moving so Zach took his shoulders. "Matthew, talk to me!"

Matthew blinked, and tears started running down his face as he whispered, "It's Mom."

Zach stopped. "What about her?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"She was pronounced KIA."

An eerie silence filled the Goode house and suddenly, nobody wanted to party anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: kgorange<strong>


	12. Misery Business

**Misery Business**

_:: if you have to keep telling people how real you are, it's probably because you're fake ::_

* * *

><p>I glared at her from where I stood at my locker. She stood there with him, her hand on his chest. She laughed harmonically at something he said.<p>

I slammed my locker shut and stalked away.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_That's ticking like a clock_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

They're fighting. He says something to her and she slaps him in the face, a mix of tears and mascara streaking down her cheeks as she runs out of the cafeteria.

I grin. Time to win him back.

_Two weeks we caught of fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

She stomps up to me as I'm talking to him, a glare on her face. I raise my eyebrows in suspense and she finally starts talking.

"You know Macey, you are such a bitch. It's only been two weeks since Preston and I broke up, and you're already trying to claim him like the slut you are."

I fight back a smile as I respond, "Well _Sarah_, at least I can admit that I'm a bitch."

Her mouth gapes open and her eyes narrow. Not being able to hold back any longer, I comment.

"When you make that face you look like a rat," I say, "Also, close your slimy mouth. Don't want to draw flies."

I turn back to Preston and suddenly feel a splash of liquid on the front of my shirt.

Sarah walks away in triumph and I smile, exactly what I was expecting.

Let the games begin.

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

It was fifth period English and there was about a half an hour left.

I sighed, leaning back in my seat as Mr. Fibs drowned on about the use of onomatopoeias and similes. Something we had all leaned in the fourth grade.

Sarah sat in front of me in that particular class. Her preppy little ponytail hung in front of my face, the end of it settling on my desk.

I narrowed my eyes and grinned, getting an idea. Leaning down discreetly, I pulled some scissors from art out of my bag and tucking them into my sleeve, leaning back in my seat again.

After ten more minutes of lecture and the sounds of Sarah's high- pitched laugh, I had had enough.

I grabbed ahold of her long brunette hair and clipped it right off.

I threw the trimmed part on her desk and she screamed, pulling a malicious grin out of me. The rest of the class turned and started laughing.

"You bitch!" she yelled causing Mr. Fibs to look at her over his horn-rimmed glasses.

He spoke one word, "Detention," before turning back to the board.

She stomped viciously out of class and I knew I had won that round.

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so good_

_It just feels so good_

Three weeks later I walked from Pre-Calc to my locker, noticing people start to stare. One boy in particular had his mouth dropped open.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I snapped at him. He shut his mouth and pointed shakily to my shirt.

I glanced down and saw that someone had cut just enough of it out so that you could see my black lace bra. I raised my eyebrows in amusement and looked at Sarah, who stood giggling ferociously at me on the other side of the hall.

"That was the best you could do?" I asked her, walking up to Preston who was staring at my chest.

I grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulled him closer, and kissed him fully on the lips. After I was done, I grinned at Sarah who was gaping, and walked victoriously out of the hallway.

But not before saying, "Oh, and nice hair cut by the way, Sarah."

_But I got him where I want him now_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: SingWithAPassion<strong>


	13. Watching You

**Watching You**

_::families are just like fudge – mostly sweet with a few nuts::_

* * *

><p><em>Driving through town just my boy and me<br>With a happy meal in his booster seat  
>Knowing that he couldn't have the toy<br>Till his nuggets were gone  
>A green traffic light turned straight to red<br>I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
>His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap<br>Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
>That started with "s" and I was concerned<br>So I said son now now where did you learn to talk like that_

I backed out of the driveway in my truck, on my way to McDonald's. Sitting next to me was mine and Cam's four-year-old son Mason, strapped into his car seat. It was the weekend after his first week of pre- school, so I had decided to treat him.

After we had ordered our meals and left McDonald's, a blue hummer ran a red light and came veering our way. I quickly swerved away, Mason's fries flying while I discreetly flashed the other driver the bird.

I looked over at Mason. His orange juice was covering his whole lap.

"Shit," he said, trying to grab a stray fly.

I nearly choked on my Dr. Pepper. I did a double take and turned back to him.

"Mason Charles Goode, where have you heard that word?"

He looked at me confusedly and said, "You Daddy."

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
>I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
>We got cowboy boots and camo pants<br>Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
>I wanna do everything you do<br>So I've been watching you_

When we got back home, I told Cammie what had happened. She only laughed and said, "He sure is a lot like you." Then she winked at me and walked away.

_We got back home and I went to the barn  
>I bowed my head and I prayed real hard<br>Said Lord please help me help my stupid self  
>Then this side of bedtime later that night<br>Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight  
>He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees<br>He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
>And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend<br>And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that_

After she said that, I went into the garage to continue the restoration of our 1957 cherry red Thunderbird.

I grabbed a wrench and loosened up some bolts on the wheels before sliding underneath the car. I stayed under there for hours, until the door leading to the house opened up.

Hands grasped my ankles and slid me out from under the car. Cammie stood there smiling and spoke, "Dinner is ready, Mr. Goodewrench." I rolled my eyes and she got down to my level and gave me a kiss.

"We've also got to tuck Mason in soon. It's almost eight." She then stood up and walked away, leaving me to follow.

As we sat around the table and ate, Mason brought out one of his Hot Wheels and played with it on the table.

"Vroom! Vroom!" He drove the car around the edge of his plate, destroying the peas that he hated so much.

"Zach," I looked at Cammie and she continued, "So, today at the Agency, a stray cat came onto the premises with a broken leg. Anyways, he was a nasty little bugger and-," she cut off, staring at our son who was currently holding a spoon to his car and fiddling with it.

"Mason, what are you doing?" she asked and he looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm fixing my car, Mommy."

Cammie glanced my way before replying, "Well, where'd you learn to do that, kiddo?"

Mason pointed at me, "From Daddy."

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
>I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
>We like fixing things and holding mama's hand<br>Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
>I wanna do everything you do<br>So I've been watching you_

Later that night, Cammie and I laid on either side of Mason, on his bed, reading him a story. Cammie read:

"_Now," She told Chester, "whenever you feel lonely and need a little loving from home, just press your hand to your cheek and think, 'Mommy love you, Mommy loves you.' And that very kiss will jump to your face and fill you with toasty warm thoughts."_

Cammie then kissed Mason's hand and mine for good measure and watched as Mason stared intently at the raccoons on the page. She continued reading and then I read:

_Chester took his mother's hand in his own and unfolded her large, familiar fingers into a fan. Next he leaned forward and kissed the center of her hand. "Now you have a Kissing Hand too," he told her._

I stopped reading, seeing Mason's eyes drooping. He was clutching both of our hands tightly.

Cammie pulled his covers up to his chin and kissed his hand and forehead. His eyes closed as he fell asleep.

We gently pulled our hands from his grasp and walked to the door. Cammie turned off the light and whispered, " Goodnight, baby," and continued out the door and into the living room.

I lingered long enough to say, "I love you, son." And I proceeded into the living room with my wife.

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
>Said my little bear is growing up<br>He said but when I'm big I'll still know what to do_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: kgorange<strong>


	14. Amazed By You

**Amazed By You**

_::a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words becom superfluous::_

* * *

><p>It was graduation at Roseville High School and every senior in the school was shaking with excitement of actually getting the chance to start their own lives, or more important, get away from their parents. One senior in particular, Cammie Morgan sat on her bed in her room watching her three best friends slip into their gorgeous formal dresses with heels, while she only wore jeans, a black t-shirt and converse. There was no point really, to wear those dresses, when they were just going to be covered up with the dark blue graduation gowns anyways.<p>

Cammie sighed, "Guys, you all look awesome. Now can we please go? I want to get this over with."

Macey, Bex, and Liz all looked at her with sympathy. Just yesterday, Cammie's fiancé- yes _fiancé_- Josh Abrams broke it off claiming, "I can't deal with this anymore. You spend too much time with your friends and not enough with me."

He then walked out the door, leaving behind a crying Cammie and his heart.

You see, Cammie and Josh may have been only eighteen, but being so utterly 'in love' as you may call it, he proposed and of course Cammie said yes, not thinking over all of the consequences of marrying so young could have.

"Okay Cam. We can go, just try to have fun okay?" Liz asked, and Cammie looked at her with tired eyes, from crying the night before.

"Sure Lizzie."

And with that, they all piled into Cammie's mom's burgundy Escalade and drove off to Roseville High with one thought in their minds: Let's get this over with.

* * *

><p>"Cammie Morgan," Principle Gibbons called from the podium, and Cammie walked up, a bored expression on her face as he handed her the diploma and she flipped the tassel to the opposite side.<p>

"Congratulations," he boomed, Cammie rolled her eyes, and walked off to sit in chairs positioned across from those who hadn't been called yet.

The list went on until one boy got called up, wearing something similar to Cammie.

"Zachary Goode, congratulations," Gibbons said again, and Zachary smirked and walked off, making eye contact with Cammie. She looked away when she noticed and when she looked back, she saw that he was staring at the white tips of her converse that peeked out from under the long gown.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take_

He chuckled softly as she stared as his converse too, in amazement, and stared back at him. He grinned at her, a sloppy half smile, and took his seat directly behind her.

Cammie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat, waiting for the rest of the names to be called.

* * *

><p>"It's rude to fall asleep at such an important event, you know," a smooth voice whispered into Cammie's ear as a long finger tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

She jolted awake, looking at the boy behind her who pulled his hand away and leaned back smirking at her. It was Zachary Goode. The boy with the converse.

She glared and him and huffed, "I didn't know I fell asleep."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, _sorry_," he dragged out the word and continued, "But just so you know, I think we should whisper if we're going to talk." He gestured to the ongoing ceremony and the audience that glared at the graduates that sat talking.

Cammie turned away from him, "Humph!"

Five minutes later, a long finger tapped her on the shoulder, again. She turned around, annoyed, "What do you want?" she whispered.

Zachary grinned, "I just wanted to invite you to my after-graduation party. It should be pretty wicked."

Cammie raised her eyebrows at the word he chose to use. He continued, "I'm Zach by the way," he held out his hand and she stared at it, noticing how nice his hands were. Guys that had nice hands were destined to be hot.

He dropped his hand and looked at her, "Nice to meet you, Zach. I'm bitch," he mocked and she blushed.

"Sorry. Some things have been going on. My name's Cammie," she reached her hand out and he stared at it, mocking her yet again. She dropped her hand, but he grabbed it, giving it a kiss.

"Nice to meet you Cammie," he winked and dropped her hand.

_Baby when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away  
>I've never been this close to anyone,<br>Or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<em>

Cammie turned back around, only to have a hand grab hers again and pull her back.

She sighed, "Yes, Zach?"

"Are you coming to my party or not?"

She thought about it, "If it makes you leave me alone, then fine, yes."

Satisfied, Zach let go of her hand and let her turn back around to see the final graduate, Tina Walters, walk across the stage and grasp her diploma, flashing an award-winning smile at the audience.

Cammie sighed again: This is finally over.

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"Cammie, I saw the whole thing! Zach Goode is such a hottie! And he invited you to his party. You<em> know<em> it's invite only," Macey blabbered at Cammie as she helped her get ready for Zach's party, "Plus, it might help you get over a certain ex- fiancé."

Cammie sighed. She felt as if she'd been doing a lot of that lately, "Macey I'm only doing it because Zach wouldn't leave me alone. That's it."

Macey looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Mm. Hmm."

Cammie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off of her dresser and walked away from Macey, down to her mom's car, and drove off to Zach's house. Yet again ready for it to be over.

* * *

><p>Cammie looked unsure as she idled on the porch of Zach's house, not wanting to ring the doorbell and go in. Lucky for her, she didn't have to. The door opened and there stood Zach, grinning with two glasses in his hands. He thrust one toward her, "Glad you could make it!" He nearly had to shout over the music.<p>

Cammie nodded and took a drink. Even though it was alcohol, she kind of enjoyed it.

Zach, seeing her expression, gestured toward her drink, "Long island iced tea. Thought you might like it."

She nodded again and took another sip, noting that there were _many_ different types of alcohol in it.

Zach grabbed her arm and she had to keep from choking on the drink. "Come in, you can't stand out here all night!" he exclaimed, pulling her deeper into his house.

He dragged her into the lounge, the one place that wasn't crowded, and sat her down on the black leather couch.

"So," he started, taking a sip of his drink which smelled suspiciously like Vodka, "What does a girl like you do like fun?" he finished, trying to sound suave. And succeeding.

Cammie snorted unattractively, "Oh you know. Cleaning toilets, flipping hamburgers, sewing. The usual."

Zach laughed. He was starting to like her sense of humor, "So pretty much the daily life of a bore?"

Cammie looked at him and winked, "Exactly."

Zach moved closer, a serious look on his face, "But seriously. What are you into? I wanna know you, for some reason," he looked at her intensely and she had to look away.

She recovered, getting her senses back together and replied, "Oh yeah? And what would that reason be?"

"Maybe because I want to do this," Zach whispered, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was warm. The kiss was icy. The kiss was innocent. The kiss was dangerous. And Cammie Morgan enjoyed every second of it.

_The smell of your skin,  
>The taste of your kiss,<br>The way you whisper in the dark.  
>Your hair all around me,<br>Baby you surround me  
>Touch every place in my heart<br>And it feels like the first time  
>Every time.<br>I want to spend the whole night  
>In your eyes<em>

She leaned against him, her breathing only hitched a bit. He pulled back and looked at her, moving farther away.

"Uh, sorry about that. I, um," he mumbled, surprised to see a grin slowly creep onto Cammie's face.

She leaned against the arm of the couch, swirling her drink around, "So Zach, what does a guy like you do for fun?"

His eyes narrowed as he slowly caught on, "Oh you know, homework, knitting, flirting with pretty girls. The usual."

Cammie looked at him mockingly, "So pretty much the daily life of a complete badass?"

Zach's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Exactly," he said warily, testing the waters.

Cammie moved closer, "But really, what are you into?"

Her eyes were looking into his without blinking.

"I, uh, um.. I….." Zach trailed off, staring at the floor.

Cammie grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "Well, if you aren't going to say anything, I'll just have to do this anyways."

She kissed him again, but this time it was sloppy. It was completely different than any kiss he'd ever had before. But for some reason, Zach Goode liked it.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life,<br>with you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do,_

Cammie pulled away first and smirked at him, "I like you Zach Goode. You are a complete ass, but I like you."

Zach smiled and kissed her again.

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: kgorange<strong>


	15. We Found Love

**We Found Love**

_::the other night i ate at a real nice family restaurant. every table had an argument going:: _

* * *

><p>Rebecca Baxter sat on the ground under the massive oak tree that stood in her backyard in London. From her spot, she could see the shadows dancing as her parents yelled at each other from inside the kitchen. She sighed and grabbed a stick from beside the trunk of the tree, drawing unreadable images in the dirt.<p>

"Sulking probably won't do anything to help you know," a deep voice said from above her and she looked up only to see the familiar face of Grant.

She raised her eyebrows in astonishment, "Grant? How the bloody hell did you get here?"

He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and took his place beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"That's not the question," he said, "What's the matter?"

She looked at the ground, reaching back for her stick, "They're fighting again."

Grant glanced at the two people who stood inside, shouting words not even in the dictionary at each other. Glancing back at the girl sitting next to him, he pulled her a bit closer to his side.

"My parents were like that you know," he gestured back toward her parents.

Bex looked up at him, "And?"

He glanced at her, not really wanting to say, "They got a divorce."

Bex looked back down, "Oh."

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

"But hey. Look," Grant pointed at the starry sky and Bex gasped, "That almost never happens in London."

"What doesn't happen?" Grant asked, as they both lay on the ground and watched the stars.

"The stars," Bex whispered, "They almost never shine because of the fog."

Grant propped himself up onto his elbows and stared at the beautiful British girl next to him, "Well, they're out tonight, aren't they? Shouldn't we make the best out of it?"

Bex looked up at him in confusion and he just pressed his lips to hers for a moment.

When they pulled away, Bex asked, "What was that Grant?"

He shrugged, "I just felt like it."

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

Ten minutes later, Bex and Grant still lay beneath the oak tree, staring at the stars. But they couldn't block out the sounds of her parents. Still fighting.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Bex whispered.

Grant shrugged, "Once one of them realizes that they're being stupid and reckless, and stops yelling at the other long enough to tell them that they're being stupid and reckless too."

Bex laughed a little at his answer, "I'm glad you're here Grant."

Grant grinned, "I'm glad I'm here too."

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

A door slammed, and from a distance away, Bex could see her mother stomping away toward the car yelling, "I want a divorce!"

A teardrop fell from Bex's eye, "I guess that settles it then. They're getting a divorce. Fuck my life."

"Bex…" Grant started, "Everything's going to turn out alright. It seems shitty now. But it'll get better. I promise."

Bex chuckled, wiping her nose of tears, "You better keep that promise, Grant Newman."

He laughed, "Knowing you Bex, I have no choice not to."

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

The lights turned out inside of Bex's house and she could sense that her father had already gone to bed, without the presence of her mother.

Bex sighed, "I should probably go in…"

She tried to get up, but Grant pulled her back down. She looked at him in a way that made him sure that she could _make_ him let go.

"Bex, c'mon. Stay out here with me for tonight. It's warm enough. Plus, I _know_ you don't want to go back inside of that house."

She sat back down. He was completely right. She didn't want to go back in, but it felt wrong to leave her dad in there.

She laid contently with Grant, her eyes closed, almost asleep until, "Bex, look!"

Grant pointed at the sky and she saw a shooting star pass through the sky.

"Make a wish," he whispered.

But she didn't need to. She was already okay with what she had in that moment, laying there with Grant.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: BaconRules101<strong>


	16. Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

_ ::my mom is literally a part of me. you can't say that about many people except relatives, and organ donors::_

* * *

><p>I stood in the hallway of my parents' house, suitcase in hand, ready to walk out the door and officially move into my apartment and start working at the Agency.<p>

My mother walked around me, not able to stop moving. In her hands was a washcloth that she kept ringing her hands on and she kept asking me, "Are you sure you have everything, babydoll?"

I smiled at her and her motherliness, "I'm sure Momma. But I've got to go now."

She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, "I know. It's just hard to see your first baby go."

I put my hand on her arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Momma."

Just then, Ellie came skipping in. She was now fourteen, and much to my displeasure, she was attending Gallagher.

"You'd better visit me," she demanded, as if already threatening me with her one year of P&E training.

I ruffled her hair, "Of course I will, El. Mom and Daddy too. You be safe now."

There was another meaning behind those words, and Ellie knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, I'd better be off." I grabbed my suitcase and slowly made for the door and Momma called out to me.

"Liz, if you ever need anything just call. You know that we'd be willing to do anything for the both of you."

I smiled, "Of course, Momma."

And as I opened the door, I heard the faint words of her reply, "I love you Lizzie."

_18 years had come and gone  
>For momma they flew by<br>But for me they drug on and on  
>We were loading up that Chevy<br>Both tryin' not to cry  
>Momma kept on talking<br>Putting off good-bye  
>Then she took my hand and said<br>"Baby don't forget:  
>Before you hit the highway<br>You better stop for gas  
>And there's a 50 in the ashtray<br>In case you run short on cash  
>Here's a map and here's a Bible <em>

_If you ever lose your way  
>Just one more thing before you leave<br>Don't forget to remember me"_

I wake up to my alarm clock and sigh. This was my first day off, and I had no idea what to do. I could chat with the neighbors, I could clean the apartment that didn't need cleaning, I could go shopping. The possibilities are endless.

So, in the end I decided to visit my neighbor. I didn't know if they were male, female, had kids, or were married because well, I hadn't had the chance to even make a full pot of coffee in this place since I've been here.

Now, you're probably wondering about Jonas and I. That was just a fling at Gallagher; if you could even call it a fling. Sure, we were lab partners and we practiced dancing one time, but nothing more than that. After that year, I never saw him again.

After I took my shower, I headed next door and knocked twice. After a couple minutes of waiting I was about to turn and go back to my place until the door opened and there stood a much frazzled looking man. He looked as if he had only just gotten out of bed with his crazy hair, sleepy looking eyes, pants that weren't completely buttoned, and a missing shirt. Needless to say, he was pretty attractive.

"Can I help you?" he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uh, I just wanted to say hello. I moved in next door four days ago." I smiled at him and held out my hand like a lady.

He took it and shook it sloppily before replying, "So that was _you_ making all the noise."

Trying not to look offended I answered, "I guess so. I'm Liz by the way."

He leaned against the door frame, "I'm Will. Now, it's nice to meet you and all, but why are you here at seven am?"

My eyes widened, "It's that early? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, my Southern accent most prominent. I turned to walk away in shame but he stopped me.

"It's fine. Would you like to come in for coffee?" He gestured inside and nodded.

"That would be great!"

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
>and those bills there on the counter<br>Keep telling me I'm on my own  
>And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night<br>And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right  
>Before we hung up I said <em>

_"Hey momma, don't forget:  
>to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall<br>And tell me-maw that I miss her  
>Yeah, I should give her a call<br>And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
>Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be<br>Don't forget to remember me"_

That night, I analyzed all the events that had happened that day. I had made an enemy that hated noise, and then we became great friends over a pot of coffee. He was very attractive. I reorganized my apartment. And I took a shower. The day had gone by pretty fast since I had spent it with Will. But it was nice to escape reality for a while.

So, now I sit on my bed, braiding back my hair and I made a quick decision. I dial the number lightning speed and listen to it ring, knowing that it's probably one o'clock in the morning there.

"Hello?" a groggy Southern voice answers.

"Momma?"

She immediately wakened at that, "Lizzie? What are doin' calling at one am? It's fine if you call, but it's got to be reasonable. Did you need something babydoll?"

I smiled and settled into bed, turning off the light, "No, not really. I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Now I've got to go," I could hear her shift in bed and turn off the light on her nightstand.

"I know. Bye, Momma."

"Bye Lizzie, talk to you later."

_Don't forget to remember me_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: kgorange<strong>


	17. Innocent

**Innocent**

_::every new day is another chance to change your life::_

* * *

><p><em>I guess you really did it this time<br>Left yourself in your warpath  
>Lost your balance on a tightrope<br>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

Cameron Morgan and Zach Goode lay in the mud on a ridge overlooking the city of Houston. Zach raised his 25-06 rifle and peered into the scope, targeting a young man shaking hands with somebody.

"Target located," he whispered into comms and his backup team responded.

"Do not precede termination until the target is out of range of civilians," Grant reminded him.

Zach rolled his eyes but not forgetting the seriousness of this mission, "I'm aware, Grant."

"I know. I just don't want it to end up like last time," Grant sounded grim and Cammie turned to Zach, hearing the conversation and wondering the complication of 'last time'.

But now was not the time to start asking questions.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
>And everybody believed in you?<em>

A single shot sounded through the air as Zach's shoulder muscles tensed for the force of the kick of the gun. It was a smooth shot. Right through the heart. He never made mistakes. Except last time.

Zach swallowed and turned the safety off on the gun. No need for mistakes. Or accidents.

"Target terminated," he muttered, and his team began to move into position to meet at the designated spot to recap and debrief. It wasn't an official debrief. Just one so that they could keep each other sane while on missions. It seemed to do an okay job at the time.

But nobody could escape the guilt that came to them at night, where they relived every moment of every mission they had been activated for.

Not even Zach Goode.

_Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you would seen what you know now then<em>

The team got together and went over the mission. After that, they made a quick meal and said their "Goodnights", and headed to the canvas tents set up on the other side of the clearing.

Zach was unlacing his boots and about to slip under the thin blanket on his cot when a voice interrupted him.

"What happened last time?"

Cammie stepped out of the shadows and sat down on her own cot. The others were still outside, enjoying the warmth of the small fire.

Zach swallowed for the second time that day.

He slipped his legs back out from underneath the blanket and swung them around to the edge of the cot. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"It was a mission. Six years ago. It was only Grant and I and we thought we owned the world. We were still pretty young for this. Only twenty six. I don't think either of us realized what we had to do until we were there."

Cammie moved to Zach's cot and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and listened silently.

Zach's voice got shaky, "We were in position and I was just about to pull the trigger, when the target turned in my direction and I saw how young he was. I guess we overlooked the fact in the mission folder."

They were silent for a while until Cammie's quiet voice filled the tent, "How old was he?"

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did.  
>You're still an innocent.<em>

Zach's voice turned grave and he looked away from her in guilt, "He was sixteen."

Cammie pursed her lips. There had to be more to the story than that.

"And what was he targeted for?" she asked.

Zach's eyebrows pulled together as he answered, "He was in possession of the most powerful nuclear weapon since World War 2. But that is irrelevant, he was-,"

Cammie cut him off, "Zach. You can't feel guilty because of that! He could have taken out the whole United States and more."

Zach shook his head, "He was still a child."

Cammie sighed, not being able to get it through to his thick minded head that she loved.

"Well then, what went wrong?" she asked, pulling at strings.

Zach sighed and leaned back on the cot, hands laced together behind his head, eyes closed as he answered, "I hesitated after I saw him. And when I finally heard Grant telling me to hurry, it was too late. I had pulled the trigger and it hit him in the shoulder. It was not a clean shot. And we had a mess to clean up."

Zach took a breath and continued, "When I went down to him to finish it, he was laying there, pathetic. And I couldn't even look into his eyes as I pulled the trigger. I couldn't help but think about how he had the rest of his life ahead of him. A mother at home, maybe a girlfriend. Cammie, that could have been me! How would you feel then?" Zach questioned.

Cammie took Zach's face in his hands, "That's different. You weren't threatening the country. You can't be thinking that way!" she exclaimed.

Zach looked at her with tired eyes that no thirty-two-year-old should have, "You know I can't help it."

Cammie hugged him, "I know."

_Time turns flames to embers  
>You'll have new Septembers<br>Every one of us has messed up too  
>Lives change like the weather<br>I hope you remember  
>Today is never too late to be brand new<em>

Cammie and Zach returned to their apartment after the mission and the air had changed between the two of them since their conversation in the tent.

Cammie unlocked the door uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to him. They hadn't talked much.

Later that night, Cammie made them tacos and went to sit with Zach on the couch to eat.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the radio from the kitchen. Neither of them touched the television. No point in watching the news that they were there for.

After finishing, Cammie took both of their plates and put them in the sink.

She came back and sat with her back leaning on the arm of her chair while her legs sat in Zach's lap.

She suddenly leaned forward, giving him a tight hug and whispering in his ear.

"Listen to me. No more regrets. Okay? The past is the past. You've got to let it go. For me."

She pulled back and he smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"For you."

_Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
>It's never too late to get it back.<em>


	18. International Love

**International Love**

_::you know it's love when you want to keep holding hands even after you're sweaty:: _

* * *

><p>Grant Newman stood looking around the premises of the Coliseum, feeling her presence. He knew she was there. He just knew it.<p>

He'd been around her long enough to know when she was around. Even if it wasn't actually her; just her presence. It was just a feeling he always had.

_You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
>I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show<br>Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)  
>Cause I rap with the best for sure,<br>305 till the death of me  
>Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me<br>But for now, forget about that,  
>Blow the whistle<br>Baby you're the referee_

Grant squinted and saw it; a piece of stone that had been moved slightly that only a person with a trained eye could see it. He looked around for tails and walked casually to the stone, looking like a mere tourist in Rome.

He moved the stone slightly and barely had time to grab the small slip of paper before it fluttered away. Cupping it in his hand, he leaned his back against the Coliseum and read the note as if reading a map.

Which in a way he was.

He knew Cammie Morgan like the back of his hand.

_I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere  
>Everywhere? Everywhere!<br>I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere  
>I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce<br>And the places on the globe I didn't know existed  
>In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister<br>In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb  
>And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet<br>Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat_

The note was written in her simple hand writing. Not too sloppy, not too girly. It was just like the chameleon she was named for. It blended.

_Grant,_

_I don't think you've noticed, _

_but I've been tailing you for the last forty five minutes._

_Look up, silly!_

_-C_

Eyebrows pulling together, confused, Grant looked up, getting a glance at the dirty blonde hair before a pair of hazel eyes winked at him and disappeared.

Grant blinked. How did she get up there? Wasn't it illegal? And more importantly, how had he not noticed her tail? He felt her there, but he never spotted her.

Grant casually followed the dirty blonde girl, always getting a glance at her black pea coat before it vanished again. Never getting a full view of the girl he loved.

He turned to his right. She was buying gelato. Then she disappeared.

He turned to his left. She was laughing at a joke that an elderly Italian man was telling. Then she disappeared.

He saw her walking straight and knew exactly where she was going.

_There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby  
>So don't ever change<br>I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby_

Grant ran to St. Peter's square and barely had time to grab the dirty blonde's arm and pin her against the small stone wall of the fountain.

She grinned at him, "Hey there Grant."

Grant smiled back, "I gotcha Chameleon."

"Only because I let you," she winked.

Grant's smile widened and he leaned closer, "Well then, I'm glad you let me."

Then he kissed her and there were murmurs in Italian behind them, but he didn't care.

"It's good to see you Cam."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's good to see you too."

_Oh, it's international love_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Natalie<strong>

**This is for all of you Grammie lovers out there :)**

**And sorry for the people that don't like Grammie, (I'm not a big fan) I have to have a selection :)**

**Review?**

**Oh and two things!**

**1. I'm a beta now. PM me if you're interested.**

**2. I have a forum up for OSOT :) come and put in your opinions:)**


	19. Little Miss

**Little Miss**

_::don't lose yourself in attempt to hold on to someone who doesn't care about losing you::_

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" he whispered.<p>

Macey McHenry nodded her head, eyes narrowed in defiance.

Preston sat down on the plush couch, runs his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends of it. Then he looked up at her.

"You have to get rid of it."

Macey's eyes widened and she shook her head. She was about five seconds away from slapping him in the face, "It? _It_ is a child. _It_ is our child. But more specifically,_ it_ is _my_ child."

Macey walked to the door, her hand turning the knob but Preston was stopping her.

"Where are you going?"

Macey raised her eyebrows, somewhat in amusement as his stupidity, somewhat in astonishment as his cruelty.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, reaching for the door again. This time he let her open it.

But he made the mistake of opening his mouth, "You can't keep it, you know."

Macey turned, her eyes full of rage and her voice dripped with venom, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

Preston opened his mouth again, but Macey's hand was flashing out and he was suddenly clutching the left side of his face as it slowly turned red.

She made her way out the door smiling with sweet, sweet victory.

_Little miss done on love  
>Little miss, I give up<br>Little miss, I'll get tough, don't you worry about me anymore  
>Little miss checkered dress<br>Little miss, one big mess  
>Little miss, I'll take less when I always give so much more<em>

Macey winced in pain as another contraction shook through her body and she tightly squeezed her two best friends hands. Cammie and Bex winced.

"Jeez Mace, you sure have a tight grip," Cammie tried to joke.

Macey gave her a look that told her that now was definitely not the time to be joking around, "Shut _up_."

"Just one more push Ms. McHenry. You can do it," Dr. Wolf encouraged her.

Macey let out a small squeak of pain and then it was over. And then the doctor was holding a baby, wiping it off with a towel announcing, "It's a baby girl," before handing her over to Macey.

The three best friends _Oohed _and _Awed _over the baby, and there was reason to that's for sure.

She was beautiful, having Macey's stark black hair sticking to her head but Preston's big brown, innocent eyes. She blinked at Macey and then let out a big yawn.

Macey smiled, "Hey there baby."

"What are you going to name her, Mace," Bex asked from the side.

Macey cocked her head and examined the small bundle in her arms, "Marie. Marie Grace McHenry."

Cammie grinned as Macey passed the little girl to her, "It's absolutely perfect, Mace. _She's_ absolutely perfect. And she doesn't need a Daddy when she's got her aunts. Everything's going to be okay."

Macey watched as her two best friends talked to the baby and whispered, "Everything's going to be alright."

_Little miss, do your best  
>Little miss, never rest<br>Little miss, be my guest, I'll make more anytime that it runs out  
>Little miss, you'll go far<br>Little miss, hide your scars  
>Little miss, who you are is so much more than you like to talk about<em>

Macey picked up her three-year-old daughter from pre-school on a Wednesday. She had a major headache that day, having talked, or more like argued with Preston over the phone. He wanted to see Marie, but Macey refused, not wanting him to be around if he had ignored his daughter for the past three years.

Macey walked to the door of her apartment, unlocking it and Marie instantly bolted inside. She was bouncing off the walls and Macey's nerves were shot.

"Jeez kid, what did you eat today?"

Marie was jumping on the couch saying, "We had cake because it was Nathan's birthday! It was sooooo yummy Mommy!"

She started singing and jumping, loudly.

"Shut UP!" Macey yelled at her and Marie instantly shrunk back from her mother's hard glare. She started to retreat into her bedroom and Macey realized what she had done.

"Marie, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Macey then broke into tears and Marie climbed into her lap.

"What's wrong Mommy?" she asked.

Macey wiped her eyes, "I talked to your father today."

Marie's eyes widened. She knew what talking to him meant. It meant leaving. It meant emptiness.

Marie gave Macey a hug, "It's okay Mommy. I'll always be here for you."

Macey smiled at her daughter, "I know you will baby."

Then she gave her a kiss on the head thinking that she was the luckiest woman on earth to have such an amazing child.

_Little miss, brand new start  
>Little miss, do your part<br>Little miss, big old heart beats wide open and she's ready now for love_

"Hey, Mom. Can Nathan come over today?" Marie asked, walking into the living room, putting in a pair of earrings.

She was now sixteen and was stunningly beautiful.

Macey studied her daughter before replying, "Sure. As long as you guys are safe and use protection."

Marie's eyes widened and she blushed, something she got from her father, "Mom! You know Nathan and I are just friends! It's not like that!"

Macey grinned at her, "Oh I know. I just like seeing your reactions. If you two are going into town, be home by nine."

Marie looked at her and said, "Ten."

Macey's eyebrows rose at the challenge, "Nine. I said nine, and you'd better be home by nine."

Marie sighed, knowing she had lost. She always did.

"Okay, see you later," she called out the door before closing it.

Macey sighed and got out her phone, but then hearing the door open back up.

"Mom?" Marie asked.

"Yeah?"

Marie smiled at her, looking even more beautiful as it lit up her face, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win_

_Hold on, you are loved  
>Are loved...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: kgorange<strong>

**1. I'm a beta. PM me if you want.**

**2. Check out my OSOT forum :)**

**REVIEW?**


	20. One Step At A Time

**One Step At A Time**

* * *

><p><em>::<em>_one is very crazy when in love::_

* * *

><p>I stood there, waiting. And as I stood there, I was slowly losing patience. Sure, in the spy world patience really is a virtue, but this was different. I was waiting for Cammie Morgan to come back.<p>

_Hurry up and wait  
>So close, but so far away<br>Everything that you've always dreamed of  
>Close enough for you to taste<br>But you just can't touch_

"Cammie, where are you?" I whispered, leaning my forehead against the cold glass window of one of _her _favorite window seats. Of course I knew that she couldn't answer me, but I had to say something; anything to keep the silence of her absence away.

Footsteps sounded from behind me and I turned around to see Headmistress Morgan walking slowly towards me, warily. As if I would break into a million pieces on the spot. The she spoke,

"I'm sorry, Zach, but you can't stay here for the whole summer. We have some," she paused, "_Projects_ going on."

Yeah, projects to find Cammie, I thought. I cleared my throat, "So, where will I go?"

She smiled lightly, "We have made arrangements for you to stay with the Baxters. That is, if you agree."

I almost wanted to grimace. Staying with Bex and her family wasn't necessarily on the top of my to-do list. But it was a place to stay.

"Alright."

She turned away but slightly turned to say, "Your plane leaves in fifteen minutes. Don't be late."

And then she walked away.

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<em>

I found Bex at the tower. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked at me.

"Found you," I said and she almost looked surprised.

"Zach-," she started but I cut her off with a smile.

"Come on. We have work to do."

And over the next two weeks we traveled around the world, following Cammie Morgan on a goose chase. But not quite being able to catch her.

And that's what drove me completely insane.

_We live and we __learn to__ take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's<br>Supposed to happen and we  
>Find the reasons why<br>One step at a time_

Bex found me on the balcony of the guest bedroom that I had been using. I wasn't thinking straight. I was standing on the rail, ready to jump, when she grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground.

"What was that for?" I nearly yelled.

She narrowed her eyes, "You are _not _going to be that selfish. Cammie needs you."

I stood back up, looking at the ground that I could have been laying on, "Cammie's not _here_."

Bex dragged me back inside and threw me a sweatshirt, "Let me simplify that for you: Cammie will need you when she gets _back._"

I swallowed. I was being selfish. But what else was there to do?

And so Bex helped me. I was slowly going crazy from Cammie's absence and Bex was there for me.

Bex was there for me when Cammie wasn't.

_You believe and you doubt  
>You're confused, you got it all figured out<br>Everything that you always wished for  
>Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours<br>If they only knew_

And we went back to school. Everything went back to almost normal. _Almost_. We continued on with our courses, but none of us could forget the missing piece.

The missing girl.

But the day the call came, that she had been found, everything went into organized chaos.

I just sat numb, on the floor of my room, not knowing how to react of the returning of the girl I had missed all summer.

Bex was mad, which was to be expected. But not mad for Cammie being gone. Mad that she hadn't taken her with her.

Liz and Macey were pretending to be okay, but they could see what was going on with Cammie.

They could see that I wasn't the only one who had gone crazy.

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<em>

So, when I found her in the Protection and Enforcement barn that cold night, I had told her to go back to sleep. But she refused, and decided to be a stubborn girl and ask me the one question that I had been asking myself.

"Zach? Where did you go? When you were looking for me?"

And then she looked up at me and I saw a changed person in her eyes.

She wasn't the same girl that had been obsessed with a civilian boy sophomore year.

She wasn't the same girl who had gotten so flustered over the loss of mission when I made her.

She wasn't the same.

But I couldn't say I didn't like the changes.

_When you can't wait any longer  
>But there's no end in sight<br>when you need to find the strength  
>It's your faith that makes you stronger<br>The only way you get there  
>Is one step at a time<em>

So, I answered her as truthfully as I could.

"Crazy," I told her, "I went crazy."

And it was true.

The one girl who had stolen my heart had caused me to go crazy.

But I couldn't say that I didn't like those changes, either.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Natalie<strong>

**review? :)**


	21. Just The Way You Are

**Just The Way You Are**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day. The day we had all been in suspense for these past few weeks. The day that will decide our futures. The day that will put a close to our pasts.<p>

The day to take down the Circle Of Cavan

Well, of course it wasn't _today. _But we were leaving today.

You ask who I am?

My name is Cammie Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. I'm eighteen years old. And I'm on a mission.

A mission for myself.

A mission for my family.

A mission for Zach.

But more importantly, a mission for my father.

To finish what he never could.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<em>

"Zach, are you awake?" I whisper to the quiet boy next to me. Well, not a boy anymore.

He shifts in his seat in the crowded van. "Yeah."

I move closer to him, daring to rest my head on his warm shoulder. I close my eyes.

"Is this going to work?"

He turns his head, looking at my face. "Is what going to work?"

I gesture around the van at the sleeping bodies and motionless Joe Solomon at the wheel, "_This_. Taking down the Circle, without.." _Dying_. I finish the sentence in my head.

Zach puts an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "We can only find out. What's there to lose?" He chuckles drily at the joke. I don't.

Because we both know that there is so much to lose. Of course, there is so much to gain as well. But so much more to lose than we can ever imagine.

I sigh, leaning in to him, "I know. It's just that, I don't want to lose-," I stop myself short, realizing something for the first time.

Zach buries his head in my hair, "Lose what?" he mumbles.

I shift my face towards his, lightly brushing my lips against his.

"You." I whisper.

_When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<em>

We had finally made it. Joe stopped the van in Charleston, South Carolina. An unspoken truth was in all of our heads.

_This is it._

We found a hotel to set surveillance in. Bex, Macey, Liz and I shared a room. Zach, Joe, and Townsend shared a room.

Mom got her own.

Just as we were settling in to get some sleep, there was a knock at the door.

I glance at my roommates. Liz's eyes were wide and Macey was sitting up, eyes narrowed.

Bex crept toward the door quietly as I silently followed.

She peeked through the peep hole and let out a quiet sigh.

"Open the door," she said, "It's your boy toy."

My cheeks flushed red at her calling him that, but I opened the door nonetheless.

Zach stood there in all his glory, hands tucked into his flannel pajama bottom pockets, head hung like he was the most careless person in the world.

He looked up at me, smiling, "Hey, Gallagher Girl. Mind if I come in?"

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<em>

I stepped aside so that Zach could come in. I measured his every move, wondering what he might possibly want at eleven in the evening.

Zach nodded toward my best friends, "Ladies."

I got a whole new sense of déjà vu when he said that.

He sounded exactly like…

Joe Solomon.

Zach sat down on my twin-sized bed, staring at the monotone painting that hung on the wall. The awkwardness became overbearing until Macey said, "We'll be going now," and towing Bex and Liz out of the room.

Well, thanks girls, but the awkwardness is still here.

Zach broke the silence.

"How have you been?"

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and my mouth gaped. _How have I been?_ What kind of question is that?

I closed my mouth, not wanting to look like a fish, and sat next to him.

"You know how I've been." It was a question, but Zach felt like it needed an answer.

"Do I really Cammie?" he put his hands on my shoulders, "Because I really think I don't."

He leaned closer and the hurt in his eyes was evident, "How can I know how you've been, when you're so _distant_?"

Okay, so I admit. That did hurt, hearing him say that. But it was true.

"Talk to me, please! The only time you've talked to me was in the van, three days ago! Please."

If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was going to get on the floor and beg.

I felt something wet drop onto my knee. A tear. I didn't know I'd been crying.

Zach wiped away a tear, "Cammie talk to-,"

I cut him off in a tear-filled rant, "You want to know why I've been distant? Because of this!" I pulled up my sleeves to reveal the puckered pink scars covering my forearms. The tears came faster now.

"And this!" I brought Zach's hand up to my short hair. It was back to its natural color. But it wasn't the same.

"How can you look at this and not be disgusted? It just makes it worse that I can't remember it!"

Zach took my hands away from my face and into his.

"Cammie stop it."

I tried to wrestle my hands away.

"Stop it, Cammie!"

He took my face in his hands.

_When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<em>

"You need to stop it, Cammie. Just because things have changed, doesn't mean you're not beautiful. That I'm not here for you."

I wiped a tear from my cheek, "I'm not beauti-,"

Zach cut me off with a kiss. One hand rested on my hip and the other at the base of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away too quickly.

He smiled, "Now say it."

I looked at him in question, sniffling, "Say what?"

Zach pulled me in for a hug, "Say it, Cammie, 'I'm beautiful',"

I laughed, "Okay Zach, you're beautiful."

He chuckled and pulled away, holding me at arms length, "C'mon."

"Okay. I'm beautiful."

Zach grinned and kissed my nose,

"That's right. And don't you _ever_ forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **how'd you like it? it was so much fun writing it. I'm thinking about turning it into more. Also, so sorry for the long wait! Life's been catching up to me ;) I love you guys, though

shoutuots to SpanishGallagherGirl, and maryclumsy! I love you guys so much and you keep me inspired

Review? Any more prompts? :)


	22. Invisible

**Invisible**

_::there is a thin line that separates laughter and pain, comedy and tragedy, humor and hurt::_

* * *

><p>There you are, walking with <em>her<em>. To lunch. My best friend since forever. My sister. There you are sharing laughs with _her_. My best friend since forever. There you are, leaning down to kiss _her._ My best friend since forever.

And here I thought I had a place in your heart.

But I guess that place disappeared when I did.

I can't really blame her. She was lonely and hurt.

So, I guess I can't blame you either.

Although I want to so, so much.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
>Light up when you smile<br>She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
>And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her<br>But you are everything to me_

I walk into CoveOps, my backpack hung loosely off my shoulder, talking to Macey.

She understands.

After all, how many times has she been hurt by a boy and a best friend?

An infinite number of times.

So I sit down in the chair placed at the front of the classroom, next to Abby. They still haven't added another desk for me. Even after three weeks.

Maybe they think I'll disappear again.

I probably should. I'd be better off.

_I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never gonna love you like I want to  
>And you just see right through me<br>If you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful<br>Miracle,  
>Unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible._

I try to avoid your eyes as Abby starts her lecture, but I can't. They must've placed the chair facing the class to torture me. It's working.

I glance into your eyes, seeing them so happy, so carefree. But wait; do I see pain there too? I shake my head as if trying to swat a fly. _Can't be pain, can it? _I squint my eyes at you. It _is_ pain. But how? From who? Not me.

You should be perfectly happy with her.

She should be perfectly happy with you.

You aren't.

She is.

Something's wrong with that picture.

_There's a fire inside of you  
>That can't help but shine through<br>She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
>And all I think about is how to make you think of me<br>And everything that we could be_

"Is something wrong, Cammie?" Abby's voice sounds to my left and I turn to her quizzically.

"Uh, no. Should there be?"

A hint of a smile tugs at her lips. "No, you're shaking your head like a mad woman though."

Wrong thing to say.

You know why?

Because I am a mad woman. Because I am crazy. Because I am hurt by the only boy who I can afford to love.

But, do I say any of that?

Heck, no.

What I say is a lie. Because that's what spies do best.

"Oh. Just an itch."

Abby nods. She believes it.

You don't.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
>Oh, we're invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes  
>And make you realize<em>

I jog to P&E with Macey. Our ponytails sway in unison as we enter the barn. Laughter and runts of exertion sound throughout the rafters and I stand to the side of the mats to stretch.

And yet, there you are again. With _her._

Must you be everywhere?

Then again, you _are_ the only boy at a girls' school, and we're taking the same exact classes.

As you two spar, I stop stretching and watch you blankly.

You're laughing.

She's laughing.

Guess who's not?

Me.

You throw her over your shoulder and onto the mat and she huffs in frustration. Her nostrils flare.

Typical Bex.

You grin at her.

You don't smirk.

You grin.

And then you lean in, whispering something.

And kiss her.

Right on the mouth.

Right in front of me.

_I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>Baby, let me love you  
>Let me want you<br>You just see right through me  
>But if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful  
>Miracle,<br>Unbelievable  
>Instead of just invisible<em>

You catch my eye and your smile drops. You get up and walk toward me. There are wet tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as I flee the barn.

Into the rain.

But I don't care.

I slide down the side of the barn, sitting down, wrapping my arms around my knees. Crying silently.

You know how they say children that cry loudly want attention, but the one's crying silently are really hurting inside?

Well, it's damn true.

You come and stand beside me.

"I don't mean to hurt you," you say.

I snap back. "Well, you do."

You sit down beside me, wrapping your own arms around your knees, staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry Cammie. But, you hurt me first."

That stung.

That stung real bad.

But it was true.

I turn toward you, staring into those dark blue eyes.

Those killer eyes.

"I know I hurt you. And I'm so, so sorry. But I just wish I wasn't invisible to you."

The tears are coming faster now. Freely.

You wrap me in an embrace. A warm one.

"You're not invisible to me," you whisper.

I guess that's the best I can get.

For now.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

* * *

><p><strong>an: **like? hate? favorite line?

any more prompts? questions?

review for me?

**for:** pinkgallaghergirl619


	23. Call Me Maybe

**Call Me Maybe**

_::the way to my heart is to be truthful and spontaneous::_

* * *

><p>I swayed my body to the beat, holding a drink but not taking a sip. I wouldn't dare. The <em>Senator<em> would have an aneurism if he found out I'd been drinking. The _Senator _is also my father.

Lucky me.

It was late June. The end-of-the-year party held by Scott Thompson was taking place this Saturday evening, and I was only going because the _Senator_ was friends with Scott's dad.

Have to make an impression.

Got to have those votes.

I glance around Scott's living room at the moving bodies, dancing and not. Multiple couples made out _everywhere_, like rabid animals.

I grimace, sneaking a glance around and taking a quick sip of the tequila I was holding.

I cough.

It burns.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>But now you're in my way<em>

"Best be careful where you drink that. You never know who will see." A deep voice sounds from behind me.

Instinctually, I turn to face the voice's owner.

My ice blue eyes meet warm brown owns, and I narrow mine.

"I don't like snitches," I remark, turning back around, away from him.

He grabs my arm. "I never said I was a snitch, now did I?"

I struggle to keep down my smile. He challenged me, something that not many boys, or men, had ever dared to do.

"What are you playing at?" I ask skeptically, my mouth threatening to let that smile out.

He grins.

He is very handsome.

"Not playin' at anything," he says, "Just wanted to talk to a beautiful lady."

I nearly blush, but then I remember.

I _don't_ blush.

This boy has some weird power.

Nearly making Macey McHenry blush.

Instead, I raise my eyebrows.

"Then talk."

He smiles again, and I have to return it.

It feels so good to be myself with a boy, for a change.

He grabs my hand and I shrug away from him. He grabs it again and holds it tight, pulling me to sit beside him on one of the very expensive leather couches. I raise my eyebrows and glance at our hands, not used to a boy that was so insistent.

So naturally, I smoothly take a sip of my drink, restraining from coughing and attempting to look suave. The act fails though as I see him bite back a smile, and I have to look away, amazed that a boy could see through my façade to the real me.

How weird.

"So, do you have a name or what?" I ask, giving up the act.

He grins.

"Well, 'course I do, darlin'. Who doesn't?" he winks and crosses one ripped jean knee over the other, looking at the partiers.

_Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

I huff. "Well what is it?"

He grins and shifts closer to me, the bare skin of his knee brushing up against mine, causing goose bumps to form where my skirt didn't cover.

He leers at me, his hot breath washing over my face as he answers, "I'm Isaac. And I would ask you, but I already know your name."

His breath smells like spearmint.

I shiver involuntarily and he notices, taking the chance to put an arm around my shoulders. Subconsciously, I lean closer into him, sighing; never have I gotten the chance to be this close to a boy without him judging me for who my father is.

My face falls as I think of all the reasons why I wouldn't be able to date a boy, perhaps even _this _boy: it might be bad for publicity, me being with a regular boy and not another Senator's child. Daddy wouldn't approve, clearly because this boy looked rugged, but seriously, he was pretty sweet.

Isaac squeezes my shoulders with his arm, seeing the falter in the smile that had been on my face a minute ago.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asks, his good-smelling breath once again washing over my face.

I turn to face him, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

He smiles lightly, "I call all the women I find beautiful _darlin_'," he leans closer and I shrink away, not really knowing why.

"So, what's really the matter?" he asks, "Politics getting to you? Pressure from Daddy about being the _perfect little girl_?" he said the last three words as if they tasted awful, his mouth turning down as he said them.

My eyes go wide, _how could he know that?_

"How did you know that?" I ask, somewhat scared of the answer.

He smiles grimly and answers, "I know a little about these things."

Oh my gosh.

My brain goes into overload as memories of past year's election filled my brain. Seven months ago, Kentucky state Senator Henry Storm was killed in a drive by shooting.

Storm. Storm. _Isaac Storm?_

"Oh my gosh, Isaac. I am so sorry, I didn't kn-,"

He cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips, slowly brushing it down my chin.

I gulp.

He smiles lightly. Again.

How can he manage to do that in the most awkward, hurtful moments?

"Let's put the past behind us," he whispers.

I nod lightly and he squeezes my shoulders again.

_And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

The party was coming to an end and I was still laughing at all the pickup lines that Isaac had started to spew out of his head.

But the last two left me blushing wildly, something that rarely happens. And I knew he was just kidding about the pickup lines.

_Let's get a fireman in here, because you're smokin'._

_You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line._

He was just kidding, right?

We walked to the door and some random guy grabbed my arm and placed a sloppy kiss on my mouth. He was obviously drunk but I still swung back my fist and decked him right in the mouth. The boy fell backwards onto one of the couches, knocked out.

I turned around, somewhat victorious, to find Isaac staring at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

I walked forward to the door and his arm caught me around the shoulders and he whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Ms. Macey," he chuckled and I had to laugh along with him. His laugh was contagious.

We were now standing in the doorway, the last ones to leave, well except for the boy I had knocked out. I felt like we were in one of those sappy teenage romance movies where the male love-interest and the girl stand in the doorway and he leans in slowly to kiss her.

Well, this wasn't one of those movies, and Isaac wasn't going to kiss me.

He leans down to my level, being a head taller than me and gives me a warm hug. I felt safe in his arms, away from politics, away from publicity. I felt loved, away from the busy family I had grown up into, away from the mother who only seemed to like me for my looks.

He pulls away and whispers, "Well, it was nice talking to you, darlin'. Until next time."

And then he winked and walked away, into the black night that seemed so dangerous to the safety I had felt in his arms.

Until next time?

Would there be a next time?

Am I over thinking this?

Probably.

_I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
>But it's in my way<em>

Later that night, after making my way through my mother's jabbing remarks about how my skirt was too short, I made it into my room, slammed the door and flopped down onto my bed.

Not wanting to crash in my clothes, I took off my skirt and slipped on silk Victoria's Secret pajama bottom on. I shed my jacket and noticed a little piece of paper flutter and settle on my bed. I squinted my eyes at it and flipped it over, reading the neat print.

_Until next time? I sure hope so, darlin'. Keep strong, and you can know that I'll be there for a shoulder to cry on if you need it. Call me if you like._

And under the print was a seven digit number, and I grinned the biggest grin I think I ever had in my whole entire life.

Shedding the rest of my party clothes, I slip on a tank top and climb into bed, bringing my phone with me.

I slowly dial the number on the note, giddy with anticipation and excitement.

After six rings, there was finally an answer.

"Well, that was fast."

I bite back a smile and think of all the rules I was breaking inside of my own house. One of them was not being able to talk on my phone after midnight. The other was not being able to talk to _boys_ at night, period.

I smoothly reply, "Well, I'm not a patient girl."

I can almost feel his grin.

"So, want to meet up sometime?" he asks.

I shrink deeper into my sheets and cover myself with my comforter, hiding myself and my phone.

"That would be great," I whisper.

Isaac chuckles, "Well how about tomorrow. Starbucks. 10:00am?"

"I'll be there," I mumble, almost asleep no matter how much talking to this boy means.

He chuckles again, "Well darlin', I'd better let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Ms. Macey."

"Goodnight, Isaac."

"Goodnight, Mace."

The phone clicks and the other end goes silent.

I slid my phone shut and let my eyelids flutter and close.

I fall asleep thinking that maybe the future would turn out okay.

Maybe I had some brightness to look forward to in my dreary, bland life.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** so, this was one of my longer oneshots.

did you like? Did you hate? What did you think of Isaac?

Let me know your thoughts, please

Review!

**For**:_ Natalie_


	24. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop**

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" The green-eyed man looked at the woman standing in front of him in wonder. She was all eyes- literally. Her big bright blue eyes looked at him in mischief as she said, "Medium coffee. Black."

She had the kind of beauty that any regular girl would die for- bright blue eyes, stark black hair; cut bluntly, legs that could go for days. But there was also another part of her that kidnappers would want in exchange for money- her name.

Macey McHenry.

The man handed her the drink, and she gave him a five dollar bill telling him, "Keep it Zach."

The man rolled his eyes as he shoved the bill into the register and pulled the tip from it.

"I don't need your charity McHenry. I pay well enough, you know that." He was referring to the job at the Agency.

Macey laughed. "Oh do I know. Consider it a token of our friendship."

He rolled his eyes again, pulled off his black apron, and stepped around the short swinging door, pulling the beautiful girl along with him.

"No need to get handsy, Zach. You could just ask." She winked at him and he knew it was all just an act to keep up.

In the secluded corner next to the vending machine he lowered his voice. "What did you really come for, Macey? If it's nothing then you're wasting my time."

She moved so that her hair covered her lips as she whispered, "Chameleon is back."

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before returning to normal.

"What's it to me? I've never met her. All that I know is that she went on a mission and was pronounced MIA six weeks into it. So-,"

Macey cut him off with a stern gaze. "She was- is my best friend Zach. And I can't find her. Pavement artists find pavement artists, so I was wondering if you could…"

He sighed, "Find her for you?" he finished for her, "Find someone who I've never met. I don't even know what she looks like. Look, I'm wasting time. I get off work in fifteen minutes. Let me go finish up and then I'll do my best."

Macey grinned so bright Zach wondered whether or not he'd need shades.

But she knew better than to give him a hug. "You'll know when you see her."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you-,"

"Thanks so much Zach!"

With that, she exited the coffee shop, drink untouched.

But not before he got in a, "You owe me one!"

She laughed and he sighed. He had some digging to do.

_I never knew just what it was  
>About the same coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew_

Fifteen minutes later, he was wiping down the last of the tables when a young woman came walking in. She was dressed very nondescript- faded blue jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a maroon colored beanie on her head.

She gave him a small smile, but it was enough.

"You still serving? I know it's late, but…" she looked at her hands, which never seemed to stop moving. She was jumpy. Like an agent fresh off the job. He looked at her again and mentally shook his head. A girl this pretty definitely wouldn't be a pavement artist. He checked her off of his list.

He set down his rag and went around to the counter, giving her a grin.

"Anything for the beautiful lady." He gave her a wink and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I'll just have a coffee, lots of cream and sugar."

He held back a grimace as he added the pounds of sugar into her drink. Okay, not pounds, but it was a lot.

He handed it to her and she gave him a brilliant smile, "Thanks so much."

Her smile was so like Macey's but so different. It was equally bright but it lit up her whole face, making the gold in her blue-green eyes twinkle.

"No problem."

She handed him a five dollar bill, and without waiting for change, made her way to a shadowy booth at the end of the shop.

He quickly grabbed Macey's deserted coffee and followed the woman to the booth and took the seat opposite of her.

Her hands were still moving. She clutched a napkin in one hand, a pen in the other, moving it back and forth across her knuckles. She didn't even seem to know that she was doing it.

He cleared his throat and her blue-green eyes met his.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

She shook her head absently and after a while said, "I travel a lot."

He smiled. "Me too."

She looked at him curiously. "Really? What kind of work do you do?"

He lied. Quickly.

"Well, aside from the serving coffee to pretty ladies thing, I use inherited money to travel."

The inherited money thing wasn't a lie. He did inherit it when his uncle died.

She nodded and looked down.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

That made her laugh. She laughed for a good two minutes before settling down.

"Oh. I do. I'm just tired is all."

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<br>Yes there's a chance  
>That I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I wanna come too<em>

Zach nodded. "I understand."

She nodded too.

"So, do you have a name?"

She looked up from her restless hands and gave him a small smile. "Sure, lots of them."

He grinned. He knew all too well how _that_ went.

"Well, what is the name you usually go by? The most common one?"

She bit her lip and he thought it was _damn_ sexy.

"My name is Cammie."

He put his hand out and she shook it, "Nice to meet you, Cammie. I'm Zach."

And instead of letting go, he held her hand tight. It was cold, so cold.

Not wanting to be boring, he decided to start a conversation. Well, as good a conversation someone as cryptic as Zach Goode could.

"Let's play twenty questions," he said, looking at her mischievously.

"Oh, you agree too? Okay, me first." He pretended that she agreed and watched her laugh. It always worked.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" he questioned.

"Red," she replied, and he looked into her eyes- no dilation. He felt her hand- no sweat. She wasn't lying, or she was just trained to be immune to the powers of interrogation.

She squeezed his hand tightly and then let go, as if knowing what he was thinking and said, "My turn."

He nodded, expecting a silly question like the one he'd given her.

Instead, she narrowed her eyes and said, "What Agency do you work for?"

_No one understands me  
>Quite like you do<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

There was an intake of breath from Zach, but he covered it up with a cough.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She laughed, and suddenly she was behind him, pinning his left arm behind his back.

He winced in pain as she twisted tighter. He didn't even bother countering her attack. She had definitely used his shock against him.

"Tell me now, Zach Goode, or I swear this arm of yours will dysfunctional in the morning," she hissed.

"How do you know my last-,"

She laughed again and said, "I know a lot of things you don't. Like that I put the camera feeds on a loop so that the manager won't think a thing in the morning."

She was good. Not good enough though.

He shifted his weight, expecting to through her off with the Machesky Maneuver. She countered it though, twisting his arm even tighter.

Okay, so maybe she _was_ good enough.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>Now I'm shining too-<br>Because, oh because  
>I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned, "I know thirty seven different ways to kill you-_ just_ with my hair clip."

He looked at her hair clip and his mouth fell open. It was made into the shape of a lizard, its multiple colors swirling beautifully, holding her dark blonde hair together.

"Chameleon?" he nearly stuttered.

She let him go quickly and turned him around, "How do you know that codename?"

He smirked, "I know a lot of things you don't know. Like how your best friend is Macey McHenry. Oh, and that your favorite color is red."

He'd used her own words against her but when she heard the name of her best friend, the fighter in her seemed to deflate and she sank into the hard chair beside them.

She looked up at him, her eyes looking much more tired than when she had come in.

"How is she?" she asked softly.

He sat down too. "She's doing a lot better now that she knows you're alive. You were MIA for two years, Chameleon. She fell apart."

"Please don't use my codename right now. I'm sick of hearing it. I'm sick of this life," she sighed, burying her head into her hands.

He pulled them away, "We're all sick of it. But we're prepared. And thank the Lord that you were prepared when you went MIA. You might not be here now if it wasn't for your training."

She looked at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. "I was barely prepared. And why the hell do you look so familiar?"

He smirked for the second time that night and pointed to himself, "Pavement-,"

"Artist," she finished for him, "I know the type."

He laughed at her joke. She did indeed know the type.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone<em>

She laughed along with him until she looked up at him again and sighed, "It's 12:45 in the morning. I'd better go find a hotel to sleep at."

He looked at her with something like disappointment in his eyes. He had enjoyed talking to her, even if half of that time he arm was being twisted painfully behind his back. He made her laugh, something not many people could do, and she was comfortable to be around.

She got up to leave but he grabbed her wrist, standing up to his full height.

She turned around, eyebrows raised.

He laughed and said, "You know, my couch is free. And I just happen to have a spare blanket…"

She laughed too and shook her head, "You just offer your couch up to a stranger? Is this how you get your kicks? Because if it is, you seriously need to get a life."

She laughed at her own joke and turned back around.

He pulled on her wrist again, "I'm serious!" he said.

Her eyes were blank as they met his. "You don't even _know_ me."

_I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew_

"But I do know you. I know that you love your friends enough to take a bullet for them, and I know that you like your coffee with a side of diabetes," he winked at her and she smiled.

"Fine. But you'd better not touch me. Like I said, I know how to kill you."

He grinned and grabbed his keys.

"Touché."

_Yes there's a chance  
>That I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

* * *

><p>an: wow. this was pretty long, but it's my favorite so far :) what did you guys think? review for me?

special thanks to: **QuiteTheSardonic** for giving this prompt to me. it was so much fun!

more to come soon!(:


	25. She Will Be Loved

**She Will Be Loved**

**Pairings: Cammie/ Zach**

* * *

><p><em>::Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it…It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more::<em>

Cammie Morgan stood in her apartment, posture lousy, hair in a tangle, and tears streaming down her face. But she was not alone.

"Cammie, I can't keep doing this! You're my fiancé, yet you love another man? It's not right." Her boyfriend of two years and fiancé of three months yelled at her.

Cammie looked down at her bare feet, fighting the urge to yell back at him. She was not the type to take verbal abuse, which had been happening for the past couple months.

"I don't love him, Brandon," she whispered, looking back up and into his narrowed blue eyes.

He became defensive. "Then why did I see you hugging him the other day?"

Cammie scoffed. Sometimes Brandon could be so insecure at times, needing to be reassured of her love every five minutes.

"He's my friend, Brandon! That's what friends do. They talk to each other. They hug each other." She looked back down at her feet and then quickly averted her gaze to the framed picture that hung on the wall next to them. It was of her and Brandon the day her proposed.

They had looked so happy together then, her perched on his back as he gave her a piggy back ride, acting like reckless teenagers. Well, _technically_ they were adults. She was eighteen turning nineteen next month and he was twenty one.

Now, you may ask why they got engaged so early. Well, she was the type of girl who would love fearlessly and recklessly, and he was the boy who loved her so much.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

Brandon stayed eerily silent and his fists clenched into fists beside his hips.

Cammie looked back up at him. "I thought you were my friend, Brandon. You're _supposed _to be my friend, as well as my fiancé. We used to be so happy. I still love you, I do. What happened?" she sobbed, because she really did love him.

He laughed harshly. "Yeah, I loved you too. Until you started screwing your co-worker."

Cammie's eyes blazed up at him and her hand twitched to slap him in the face. But she couldn't, because he was the type of man who would slap her right back.

Instead, she settled for, "You asshole. I am not sleeping with Zach. He's my best friend. He's been there for me when you've been sleeping with some supermodel."

A sharp crack sounded through the room as Brandon's hand came up and across her face. She put a hand to her face in shock and when she looked back up at him, he looked just as shocked as she felt.

He came closer, arms opening for an embrace. "Cam, I didn't mean that."

Cammie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because it sure felt like it."

She grabbed her purse, and with one last glance at the beautiful ring that adorned her finger, she slipped it off and threw it at him. He caught it quickly and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Sliding the strap of her purse over her shoulder, she grabbed her keys, coat and shoes and opened the door.

"I'm leaving. And don't expect me to come back this time."

She slammed the door behind her, got into her car, and drove to the one person's house that she knew she could trust.

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<em>

She sat on his front steps, bawling her eyes out, and finally heard his footsteps in front of her. Cammie's eyes came to rest on sturdy work boots, but she didn't look up to meet his gorgeous green eyes. She felt strong hands grasping her under her arms and felt herself being lifted up.

She met his embrace tightly, staining the front of his t-shirt with her salty tears.

His hand brought her chin up and her eye level met his lips. _Those lips_…

"I got your text and came as soon as I could," his deep voice always reassured her.

"What happened this time?" he questioned, sitting them both down on the door steps.

She wiped her eyes and running nose and answered him, "We had a fight and Brandon hit me and I left him. I actually left him, Zach."

She gave him a small smile and he nodded. The first time he had heard that Brandon had hit her (which was seldom) he had gotten angry. Not because he was jealous, but because Cammie was his best friend. But Zach had to admit; knowing that she had broken it off with the asshole was a relief.

He sighed. "Wipe those tears off. This isn't the Cammie Morgan I know." He was so glad he didn't have to say _Cammie Hartman_, which is what it would have been changed too.

He wiped the remaining tears off of her face and pulled her up to stand with him. His hands cupped her face gently.

"The Cammie Morgan I know is smart, kind, beautiful, and would _never_ let a man like Brandon Hartman get in her way."

Zach knew that when she was like this, she needed all the reassurance in the world. Lucky for her, he would never run out of it.

He fumbled in his pocket for his keys and when he finally found them, opened the door and led her inside.

The house was familiar to the both of them, her staying there when she needed to get away. The soft carpet was familiar, the smell of mint was familiar, and the feel of the worn leather couch was familiar.

She sat down on the couch, her hands fiddling with a stray string on the soft Chanel blanket thrown over the back of it.

Zach tossed his keys on the coffee table before asking her, "Do you need anything? I've got to get back to work, but I'll be back in an hour or two."

She smiled softly at him. "I just need a place to stay."

He sat down next to her and threw an arm over her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. "You're always welcome here, you know that."

Then he stood up quickly, grabbing his keys back from the table. "But seriously. I gotta go. You know where everything is. Help yourself."

He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and then left, leaving Cammie thinking that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like him.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

"Cammie, wake up. C'mon sleepy head. Wake _up_." His deep voice echoed softly around the room and his strong arms shook her shoulders.

She woke quickly, her eyes opening sleepily. She rubbed them. "What time is it, anyway?"

He smiled, looking at her rats nest for hair. "It's a little after six. Oh, and your phone keeps buzzing. Any guess to whom that might be?" he winked at her and tossed her the cell phone which she had abandoned on the coffee table.

She rolled her eyes, the previous tears gone. "Ughh." She turned it off.

Zach laughed. "You hungry? I picked up some pizza on the way home. Pepperoni, your favorite."

He said_ home_ the way he would if they were permanently living together. But Cammie liked the way it sounded. It was comfortable, safe. Hearing it from Zach was much more comforting than hearing it from Brandon.

She nodded her head. "Yes please."

He got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two paper plates and the box of steaming pizza. And two Mountain Dews.

Cammie grabbed three pieces of pizza and sighed as she bit into the first one. "This is _so_ good. I was so hungry. Thanks."

Zach laughed and then cleared his throat. "Cammie, I have something to tell you. And I've wanted to for the past couple years, but I couldn't because you were with him."

Cammie gulped and nodded, telling him to go on.

He twisted the cap of his soda nervously and then looked up into her eyes.

"I love you. And I've loved you for three years. But I'm willing to wait for you."

Cammie's eye widened and she nearly choked on her piece of pizza.

Taking a couple minutes to process this without information overload, she chewed each piece of her pizza slowly.

Zach ate silently as well, knowing that she would need that time to think it over.

Cammie thought hard about it.

If Zach loved her, she could feel safe again. But not too safe. He was the type of person that was always surprising you, always pulling pranks, or telling jokes. He was spontaneous and crazy at some times. But that was the sort of relationship she needed, right?

Coming to a resolution, she scooted closer to Zach and smiled up at him.

"I think you've waited long enough."

And she pressed her lips to his fiercely, feeling the best she had in three years.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved_

* * *

><p><strong>an<strong>_: Favorite line?_

_Any more prompts?_

_Oh, does anyone out there watch _The Vampire Diaries_? __Like ohmygosh it's my new obsession. I love it so much. _

_And if you haven't seen it, you must. I'm obessed._

_So, seriously. Somebody PM me or something about it :)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

_And special thanks to for the prompt! :)_

_So, press that little blue button down there and review? Thanks!_


	26. I Knew You Were Trouble

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

* * *

><p>"Today ladies and gentlemen, we will be going over the Laws of Thermodynamics," Mr. O'shea spoke reluctantly and more than half the class groaned. He rolled his eyes and gestured at us, "If you would please take out your textbooks…." Papers ruffles, pen clattered to the ground and chairs screeched as my classmates and I took our Chemistry textbooks out from underneath our desks.<p>

"Okay class; is there anyone in here who can state the First Law of Thermodynamics?" O'shea asked while writing on the board. Immediately Liz Sutton's hand shot into the air and Mr. O'shea didn't even turn around to say, "Yes, Miss Sutton?"

Liz sat up straighter in her chair and put her hands together on the desk.

"The First Law of Thermodynamics states that heat and work are forms of energy transfer. Also, changes in-" Liz got abruptly cut off as the door to our science class squeaked loudly open and a new face walked in clad in torn blue jeans and a leather jacket wearing a beanie.

Now, I'm not necessarily the type of girl to go for the bad boy look, but man did this boy look bad. And I mean bad in a good way.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down_

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Mr. O'shea turned to look at the newcomer. He tipped his glasses down a bit and looked the boy up and down before saying, "You must be Mr. Goode."

The boy nodded slowly and lazily handed O'shea a slip of paper to show that he was a transfer to the class. "I go by Zach," he said.

O'shea looked over the paper before saying, "Pick an available seat and try not to cause too much trouble, Mr. Goode. Ms. Landry has warned me about you."

Mr. Goode aka Zach cracked a smirk and said, "Old Landry is too uptight. It might do her some good to get wasted once and a while."

Mr. O'shea sighed. "Get to a seat, Mr. Goode."

Zach chuckled darkly before scanning the classroom for seats; there were only two seats available. One was next to me, and one was next to Liz Sutton. I bet you can guess which seat Zach chose, knowing that Liz was the school nerd.

Dropping his books loudly onto the table, he slid into his chair and scooted it as close to mine as he could. He smelled faintly of alcohol.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?" He asked me, shoving a hand into his jacket pocket and twirling a pencil with the other.

I turned to look him in the eye for the first time. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I sneered.

Zach's smirk widened. "Yes, actually I would. But you can play hard to get if you want. It's my favorite game, you know." He dropped a wink and then turned to the front, with one eye still on me.

I sighed. "It's Cammie."

Zach turned back. "What's Cammie?"

I sighed once again and rolled my eyes. "My name. It's Cammie."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were going to try and play hard to get?"

The lunch bell rang and I gathered my books and bag. I glanced over at him as I swung the bag over my shoulder. "Hard to get might be your favorite game, but it sure as hell isn't mine."

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning_

_You're drowning-ing-ing-ing_

The month went by, with Zach trying to get me around his finger, and with him coming to class somewhat inebriated each day. I knew that I was lying to myself, telling myself that I wasn't attracted to him, that the smell of alcohol on him was somewhat sexy and that the green of his eyes wasn't alluring.

But I didn't want to get mixed up with him. Just like O'shea, I had heard things about Zach Goode, and they weren't necessarily all good. Unfortunately, Zach caught me at my weakest one day, as I was trying to hide the fact that I was staring at him by his locker, which was just across the hall from mine. How had I never noticed before? He caught my eye, grinned, and then made his way over to me.

"There's a party tonight," he whispered in my ear, and the warmth of his breath made me want to shiver.

Instead I shoved him away with my shoulder. "Oh, there is huh?" I acted nonchalant, but every part of my being wanted to be with him at that party, with unknown things.

"Mhmm. It's at my place. You can get a VIP pass if you ask nicely." He leaned against my locker and shoved his hands into his pockets. I tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of his cologne mixed with alcohol.

"I'm not going to ask to come to your party, Zach," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He grinned. "Oh, you don't have to. You're invited. You know Cammie, you've claimed that you don't like to play the hard-to-get game, but you've been doing it all along. We both know I want you. And we both know you want me."

I glared up at him, lying to myself again and lying to him, "I don't-"

My denial got cut off as he grabbed me roughly and shoved his lips against mine. I knew I had been lying and I knew that I shouldn't have kissed him back. But I did.

Zach ended the kiss much too early and tucked the piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen down. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, he walked away and said over his shoulder, "See you at the party Cammie."

_And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_Now I see,_

_Now I see_

_Now I see-e-e-e-e_

"Zach's no good for you, Cammie." Liz Sutton came up behind me. I was at Zach's party, with a drink in my hand, lightly swaying to the beat.

I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you even get in here, Liz?"

Liz laughed, "Zach is my second cousin. I don't have to have an invitation, or ask."

Let's just say that Liz Sutton is very arrogant, and full of herself. It's one of the reasons we aren't friends.

"Well, Liz I don't believe it's any of your business what goes on between me and Zach. He might be your cousin or second cousin or whatever the hell, but my business is none of yours."

"He's not good for you!" she shouted as I walked away.

I turned back for a split second. "Then that would be my mistake, right Liz? Not yours. Not your problem!"

As my shout ended, I strong hand grasped my upper arm and pulled me into the nearest bedroom. The door was shut and my fist was flying through the air as the person moved. They caught my wrist before it hit the wall and turned me around so that my back was to their chest.

I could smell alcohol and cologne. I smiled faintly, "Hey Zach."

I could almost feel his grin. "You're pretty sexy when you're angry Cammie. Maybe I should try and make you angry."

I turned around in his grasp. "Liz was saying some pretty bad things about you. In fact, everyone has been saying things about you."

Zach's face hardened. "Oh yeah?"

I nodded and put my arms around his neck. "Yeah they have. But you know what, Zach Goode?"

"What?" He said, and his voice was guarded for the first time since I'd met him.

I grinned up at him. "Everybody makes mistakes, Mr. Goode. But people's mistakes aren't what make them; it's their accomplishments. The past is the past and we should leave it there."

Zach looked down at me with dark eyes. "Damn, you're sexy." And then he crushed his lips to mine.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Author's Note: <strong>

_To all of my friends and to the people out there who read my stories and keep me motivated, I have to say that I am sorry. I have not updated in wayyy too long and I feel like I've let some of you down. For that, I'm sorry._

_Some very important things have been going on in my life, and I think that you guys should know why I've abandoned you for so long:_

_First off, I got accepted as an exchange student! Exciting, right? :D I AM GOING TO SWEDEN FOR A YEAR GUYS!_

_Secondly, I had some of my favorite pets die, and they're very important to me._

_And third, I have been doing a lot of school. You all know that I'm a junior in highschool? Well, because of the foreign exchange, I have to finish my senior year this year too, so I have double the classes. My schedule's booked. Wish me luck :p_

_So I thought that I at least owed you this much and hopefully you liked this short little story._

_I plan on continuing my writing on this site, though updates may not be too often. Hopefully once or twice a month. :)_

_If you have any questions or would just like to chat, I'm here! Feel free to PM me :)_

_And please do leave a review. It brightens my day and helps my writing :)_

_Thank you all!_

_P.S. IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE, THEN KUDOS TO YOU! A VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR YOU!_

_LOVE YOU ALL_


	27. Six Degrees of Separation

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**Pairing: Cammie/ Zach**

_::and ever has it been known that love knows its own depth until the hour of separation::_

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep doing this?!" Zach whispered to Cammie, cupping his face in his hands as she scooted farther away from him on the couch.<p>

_You've read the books_  
><em>You've watched the shows<em>  
><em>What's the best way?<em>  
><em>No one knows ye<em>

"Doing what?" she said harshly, not letting any emotion whatsoever into her voice. _It had to be this way, _she told herself. It had to.

Zach through his hands into the air in exasperation. "Doing exactly what you're doing right now! You're pushing me away. You cut off all feeling and emotion and put a wall up. It _kills _me, Cam. Do you understand that? It _kills_ me to see you like this, and to not be able to help. I could help you know. I could. If you _let me in_."

Cammie moved to sit in the armchair, and twisted her hands together.

"You know I can't do that, Zach. I can't. You know why." She looked away and into the glowing embers of the fireplace, tears stinging her eyes_. Just do it_, she thought. _Get it over with._

_Ye meditate_  
><em>Get hypnotized<em>  
><em>Anything to take it from your mind<em>  
><em>But it won't go<em>

_You're doing all these things out of desperation_  
><em>Oooohh<em>  
><em>Waooohh<em>  
><em>You're going through six degrees of separation<em>

"Yes. Because of him. Because ever since he died, you haven't been the same." Cammie flinched, but Zach continued. "And I understand that. But all I've tried to do is help and all you've done is push me away. You push _everyone_ away."

Cammie finally looked at him, tears still in her eyes, but she didn't care. "But do you _really_ get it? My dad was the man I looked up to. He was my dad, but he was also my best friend. When he died, I died. Or at least a part of me did. And I don't know how to get it back."

"I can help-" Zach started. Cammie was already shaking her head.

"No."

Zach looked up, startled. "What?"

Cammie looked into his warm green eyes, hers were cold, tears held back.

"I said, no."

"You mean-"

Cammie stood up and started toward the door. "I mean, no. As in, no you can't help. No, I don't want you to help. And no, I don't want you."

She opened the door and pushed herself through, barely containing the river of tears. But it had to be this way.

"Cam wait-" Zach reached for her arm. She shook it off.

"It's better if you don't." she said. She went to her car, opened the door, and without another word, another look, she drove away.

_Ye hit a drink_  
><em>Ye take a toke<em>  
><em>Watch the past go up in smoke<em>  
><em>Ye fake a smile<em>  
><em>Ye lie and say:<em>  
><em>You're better now than ever<em>  
><em>And your life's okay<em>

_Well it's not, no ooohh_  
><em>You're doing all these things out of desperation<em>

When Cammie got home, she immediately hit the liquor cabinet. She wasn't one for drinking, since she knew what it could do to a person, but she really needed a release for the moment. And that release came in the form of vodka.

She drank. And she cried. And she drank some more and she cried some more.

She thought that it was the right thing to do, to separate herself from all the people she loved, because they all seemed to get hurt. But now that her world crashed down around her, into tiny little microscopic pieces, she wondered if it actually was the right thing to do. And she wondered if she would ever be able to pick those pieces together again.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
><em>What's gonna kill you is the second part<em>  
><em>And the third, is when your world splits down the middle<em>  
><em>Fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself<em>  
><em>Fifth, you see them out with someone else<em>  
><em>And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little<em>

Zach was numb. He didn't know what to feel. There were so many emotions in his world: love, peace, sadness, joy, anger. But no, that was his old world. The world where everything was okay, and everything was Cammie. Now, his world just felt blank. Black and white. Gray. Nothing. _I don't want you. I don't want you. I don't want you_. Those words were on a repeat in his head, like a mantra.

He went to bed that night not knowing how he would function the next day, or the next week, or perhaps the rest of his life.

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little_

The phone rang. Zach rolled over to reach for it. It was four thirty in the morning. And the person that was calling was Cammie. His heart leapt, until he remembered their last conversation.

He answered hesitatingly. "Yeah, Cam?"

At first the line was silent, like the call was accidental. But then he heard muffled sniffles and a quiet voice saying, "I am so sorry. I need you. And I want you. I want you so much, and I did not realize it until you were gone."

Zach closed his eyes, the tears that had been wanting to come earlier escaping.

"I was never gone, Cam."

_No, there's no starting over_  
><em>Without finding closure<em>  
><em>You take them back, no hesitation<em>  
><em>That's how you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK B*TCHES! <strong>

**I would like to say sorry, but you guys probably don't want to read the five pages of apology that you deserve ;) **

**So many things have happened in the past months. To sum it up, I was hit by a car in March, and I almost died. It was very traumatic.**

**Also, I AM LIVING IN SWEDEN. Jag kan prata lite svenska nu! (I can speak a little Swedish now!) It's so exciting.**

**But, I have not forgotten you guys. Not at all. You have all inspired me, and supported me multiple times over. So thank you. So much.**

**So, my life now is so hectic and exciting, but I hope to continue updates. Maybe not frequently, but maybe a couple times a month? Hopefully!**

**If you want details on any of this stuff, just PM me. I don't bite :)**

**Again, thanks so much. And be a doll and review for me? I am not so sure of my writing anymore since it's been so long. Let me know how it was? **

**Jag älskar er alla! I love you all!**

**-Ash 3**


End file.
